InuYasha: Fairytale
by DevilishAngel89
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are mates, they were born with similar markings to identify one another. That's great right?...but things aren't always as they seem...When things go wrong can Kagome stay in control? or will she shut away her feelings and give in to the power of darkness and become a pawn in a game, a deadly game at that. What about InuYasha? Will he be able to help her?
1. A Prince is born

_**Hey guys, I know its been a while but here is a new story...I didn't **_**like _my other InuYasha fanfic so here is a new and improved one...I hope you all like it...and for those who is reading my other fanfics...please don't worry I will get to them as soon as possible.._**

**_xoxox Mystery_**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Prince Is Born!

In a kingdom that was not far from the humans and their kingdom, a half demon prince of the west was born. He was the son of King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi.

_**"Waaa!" **_The babys first cry echoed throughout the halls.

InuTaisho, hearing the cry took off and entered the birthing chamber, and there before his eyes was his Queen, holding a red bundle in her hands.

"Oh my dear sweet boy, your absolutey gorgeous." Izayoi crooned to her newborn infant.

King InuTaisho felt a smile creep up on his face as he walked towards his wife and son.

Izayoi looked up as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Honey" she smiled as she adjusted the bundled up infant and held him up to his father "Look, look at how beautiful he is."

King InuTaisho reached out and gently grabbed the tiny bundle. He moved the blanket a little to see his son and smiled at the sight before him.

"Did you name him?" InuTaisho asked his Queen.

"No. I wanted you to be the one who named him." Izayoi said sweetly.

InuTaisho looked back down at his boy and thought for a bit " He shall be called InuYasha." InuTaisho said proudly.

"InuYasha." Izayoi tested the name out happily " What a perfect name for him."

InuTaisho nodded.

Izayoi watched him for a bit and then made a slight noise_ ' How could I forget?' _she thought to herself and then looked back up to her beloved " Darling?"

"Yes Dearest?" InuTaisho replied.

"Take a good look at InuYasha. You'll notice that he has some traits of his future mate!" Izayoi said gleefully.

InuTaisho nodded and started to unwrap the child from his blanket, he handed the blanket to Izayoi and took a real good look this time at his child in front of him.

Izayoi was right. Instead of having a head full of silver hair, he had black all underneath, but his hair wasn't any ordinary black, his hair was as black as a raven, and just like the raven it had a bluish,reddish tint to it. And his eyes, which was a topaz color like his father had bue flecks, the flecks was another trait of his mate. InuTaisho studied his son a bit longer until he saw a pink glow emit from his son's chest.

InuTaisho handed InuYasha back to his wife and began to think '_His mate's traits is so very much raven black hair and blue flecks in InuYasha's eyes and spiritual power. By the god it's the Higurashi's!' _InuTaisho stopped and smiled warmly at his Queen " Izayoi"

Izayoi glanced up from InuYasha, who was now playing with a lock of her hair. " Yes love?" she asked him questioningly.

InuTaisho spoke " I know who his mate's family is."

Izayoi cocked her head to the side in confusion " You do?"

Inutaisho nodded " Maybe this name will ring a bell my love. The Higurashi's."

"The Higurashi's?" Izayoi said slowly and then her eyes danced with joy " Oh!" she laughed at herself " I see."

InuTaisho smiled lovingly toward his wife and son for a bit before looking back up to his Queen. " I have to go talk to Sesshomaru, he wanted news on his new half-brother's health and then I'm going to pay a visit to The Higurashi's in the East. Everything must be set." InuTaisho said.

Izayoi nodded " I Understand, be safe on the journey my dearest. Also tell Sesshomaru that if he wants to, he may come and see his brother whenever he wishes."

" I Will." InuTaisho promised and bend down to place a kiss on his wife's cheek and a kiss on his son's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible." InuTaisho said as he walked towards the door and headed out.

Once Izayoi was alone again with her baby, she let out a delightful laugh and crooned to the young prince "What a fine prince you will be, What a fine husband you will be!" She praised "InuYasha, I wish for you a bright and happy future with your mate." with that said InuYasha let out a happy noise, it was so adorable that Izayoi couldn't help but hug her baby close to her and give him a kiss on the nose.

* * *

_**hey hope you enjoyed...now remember REVIEW!**_


	2. A Friendly Meeting

_**Okay here is chapter 2...enjoy :)**_

* * *

InuTaisho had arrived in the human kingdom of the east a day or two, his arrival was welcomed with open arms by his childhood friend King Hojo.

"InuTaisho! My long lost friend! How long has it been since I last saw you?" Hojo's voice boomed loudly in the empty throne room that InuTaisho was recieved in. InuTaisho grinned " I believe it was around the time that I had my coronation."

Hojo's eyes widened "Whoa, you're so old then."

InuTaisho let out an amused laugh " So are you my friend. Don't forget that you are three years older than me.''

Hojo mock glared "Don't remind me. I don't age as gracefully as you.''

InuTaisho shook his head in wonder.

Hojo laughed for a moment before asking'' So what is the reason for this visit my dear friend?''

InuTaisho grinned "Well Hojo, my wife Izayoi just gave birth to my second son-''

"Congratulations!" Hojo exclaimed, cutting the demon king off.

"Thank my son bares traits of his future mate." InuTaisho paused for a bit.

"Go On." Hojo said eagerly.

"You see he has your familys traits. The raven black hair and blue eyes and of course the spiritual power." InuTaisho finished.

Hojo smiled happily " Thats great news.'' but then he frowned " Unfortunately my wife hasn't given birth to our child yet. Although I wish she would already but who am I to rush a pregnacy." Hojo said with a shrug ''But I can promise you three things. One,the baby is a girl, her name is Kagome. Two, as soon as she is born I will send for you and your family and lastly since your son bares the traits of his future mate, my daughter, I believe we will have an agreement on the arranged marriage."

"You are right." InuTaisho confirmed.

Hojo nodded his head, running his hand through his short raven black hair and called for a servant.

"Yes M'lord?" The servant asked as he walked in.

Hojo smiled" Please have my Queen brought here immediatley. She has an old friend to be reunited with.''

The servant bowed low " As you wish, sire." he said and walked out of the room.

InuTaisho looked at Hojo questioningly.

"You'll be surprised on who became my Queen" Hojo said with a slight smirk that quickly dissapeared.

"By the way, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your first Queen?" Hojo asked curiously.

The Demon king frowned, he did not like talking about his late wife. But he shrugged it off and spoke "Cecilia passed away after my first son, Sesshomaru was born. Even though she was a full demon and could heal fast...she didn't the mid wife said that she simply lost way too much blood, even for a full blooded demon she had no chance." InuTaisho said.

Hojo felt guilty for asking " I'm sorry for prying. I didn't know."

InuTaisho forced a smile " No. It's okay. It's been nine years since then."

Hojo kept silent for a bit before speaking" InuTaisho. Just one more question if I may?"

"Ask away" InuTaisho said.

"If you all are born with traits of your mates and your mates with well their demons traits. What happens if the other dies? Does it simply change?"

InuTaisho pursed his lips " Good question Fortunately I can answer it. But no, once our true mate, the love of our life dies than thats it. We don't change or anything. We grieve and move on and find someone else. But most of the time we stay single after that. Mates is a forever thing...even if death interferes."

"Wow." Was all Hojo could say.

InuTaisho nodded "Fortunately Cecilia wasn't my true love, I did love her but not as much as I love my Izayoi."

Hojo grinned " How come you don't have her hair color? and when did you find her?"

InuTaisho gave a soft smile and his eyes glazed over as he began to retell the tale of finding his mate " It was three years after Cecilia's death. I was taking a walk in the woods when I heard a scream. I took off running and followed the noise that led to a clearing. What I saw was horrible. Two bandits held a 17 year old girl up against a tree and the other held a knife to her throat. I immediatley went after the bandits and took care of them. When I was through with them I kneeled down in front of the girl and asked if she was alright. The girl looked up at me with big violet eyes that had a hint of topaz in them. Her hair was super long and was black with silver streaks in it, I remember pulling her up to her feet. she introduced herself to me as she wiped the dirt off her face, revealing two purple jagged stripes at the time I was in shock. I literally pulled a piece of my hair forward and saw that it still had the black streaks in it. The black was the same color as her hair and the streaks on her face was exactly the same as my own. I then confirmed it, we were mates. when we touched it sent sparks. We got married soon after and four years later she gave birth to our first child. My second son, InuYasha. Since we both mated, we got our normal looks back. We didn't need to search for one another anymore." InuTaisho said softly as he finished.

Just then the door to the throne room opened and in came a women who had long black hair that fell in waves to her waist, her eyes were a warm brown, the women also had a big smile on her face as she approached the two kings. " InuTaisho!" The lady greeted him with a big hug. Once the smell of lilacs hit his nose he automatically hugged the lady back " Sakura?"

Sakura pulled back and smiled sweetly at him " Yes. It's me."

InuTaisho broke into a grin " Since when did you two get married?"

Sakura looked smug as she spoke " Well that is easy. Remember how Hojo would always run away from me ever since I Confessed my love for him?"

InuTaisho nodded.

Sakura continued " Well that all stopped when a wolf demon by the name of Kouga tried to woo me. Kouga was very sweet and charming, I decided to give him a chance and stopped pursuing Hojo. But Hojo became suspicious when I stopped '_Hunting'_ him and came looking for me. When he found me in the arms of another, then and only then did this fool realize his feelings for me. So he came up to me and Kouga, pulled me away and had Kouga escorted out of the palace. About a month later we were married and five years later we find out I am with child." Sakura sighed as she placed her hand on her swollen belly, rubbing soothing circles. InuTaisho took a good look at Sakura. Indeed she was pregnant and happy. She had a certain glow to her and her belly was big. It was a miracle it fit into that purple dress of hers.

"Sakura dear.'' Hojo said as he came walking up to her "Thats actually the reason why InuTaisho is here, its because of our baby."

Sakura gave Hojo a look" Care to elaborate? because your making it sound like he's here to steal my child and I know InuTaisho wouldn't do that."

Hojo grinned "well you see, his wife Queen Izayoi just gave-"

Sakura eyes widened and interrupted Hojo by asking aloud " Princess Izayoi is your wife?!"

"Well she isn't a princess anymore. She's a Queen. But yes, she is. Do you know her?"

Sakura nodded " Of course, before I came here to live, I grew up with Izayoi. We became best friends, more like sisters,oh she was so lovely. Izayoi had the most beautiful hair I ever seen, it was black and it was as straight as a needle with silver streaks in it. Her eyes were a violet color with a hint of topaz. Not only that but she had markings on her face that made her look exotic. Izayoi was known as a human princess. But what the villagers didn't know was that, princess Izayoi also had powers. Not alot, she could barely use them and when she did it would take a toll on her. She would be sick for days. anyways I was maybe about to be 19 or so when I last saw her, I can't be sure. It seemed like so long ago." Sakura said sadly.

Hojo cleared his throat and spoke"Well honey,before you interrupted what I was saying that Queen Izayoi just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The young prince is called InuYasha. Now InuYasha is born with his future mate's traits. Now listen carefully. Prince InuYasha has long silver hair like his father, but underneath is black, as black as my hair color. His eyes are topaz colored with flecks of blue and he has my family's spiritual power."

Sakura's eyes widened "The young prince is our daughter's future husband? or what was it you said..uhm...mate?"

"Yes." InuTaisho confirmed.

"So we could or will become in laws?"

"Yes honey." Hojo said patiently.

"Wonderful! I get to see Izayoi! Well with us being in laws and all." Sakura tried to say in a nonchalant way.

"She never changed." InuTaisho said to Hojo.

"Nope. Same old Sakura...Just the way I like her."

"old! Did I just hear you say old by my name?" Sakura asked as she turned to Hojo and smacked his arm " I, Sakura Higurashi am not old! I am the young and beautiful wife of old king Hojo." She stated simply before courtseying and walking out.

"Crazy Old lady." Hojo said mockingly.

"Uh, You really shouldn't have said that." InuTaisho said, his enchanced hearing revealed that she didn't exactly leave.

"Hojo." Sakura said threatingly as the throne room door slammed open.

"Uh-Oh." Hojo murmured.

"Well my dear friend. It's time to bid you adieu...I'll see you soon though!" InuTaisho said quickly as he backed out of the room and gave a quick but graceful bow and turned on his heel and left.

_'I remember wh__en Izayoi was like that ,Damn Hormones.'_ InuTaisho thought in amuesment as he left the palace and entered his carriage.


	3. The Princess Is Born!

_**oh lookie! 2 chapters up in a day...I'm on a roll babes! lmao...well hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Remember to Review!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Princess is born!

The Sun was shining brighty into King Hojo and Queen Sakura's room that morning. It was a beautiful morning,just like any other. Sakura opened her eyes to see that her beloved husband Hojo was gone. Sakura sighed as she rolled over and pushed the covers off her _' He's probably off doing his kingly duties.'_ she thought tiredly as she rose up off the bed and headed towards her wardrobe, she opened the glossy wooden oak doors and pulled out a red dress. Sakura felt her mood lighten a little as she remembered that ever since she became pregnant she didn't need to wear a corset, no way in heaven could her belly fit into one of those anyways, but thank the lord that they still had a built in brassier. Sakura grabbed the hem of her night dress and pulled it off and over her head, she tossed it on the bed. Then as quickly as she pulled her nightdress off, she slipped her beautiful red dress on and finished tying the front of it and then pulled on her matching red slippers. Sakura then headed towards her vanity and started brushing her black hair and then pulled it up in a half up and half down hairstyle and then set to work on her makeup, which wasnt much. All she did was add a red rose color to her lips and sprayed some perfume and was out the door.

"Good Morning M'lady!" lillian, a maid called to Sakura.

"Good morning!." Sakura replied back and continued walking down the long corridors and made her way to the dining room to eat her breakfast. But just as she entered the dining room did she feel water trickling down her legs.

Sakura gasped in shock and then called to the nearest servant" Riley!"

Riley was a male servant, he was preparing the table for the Queen when she called, he turned to look at the Queen and what he saw made him stop breathing for a bit before he snapped back to attention" Lady Sakura!" he said running up to her side, abandoning his duty and helping the Queen as she started to fall " Take deep cleansing breaths." Riley ordered his Queen as he spotted the mid wife who was walking down the hall.

"Miss Kaede!" Riley yelled for her.

Kaede stopped and turned towards the dining room and then quickly ran up and took the Queen from him " M'lady, did your water brea-"

"Yes!" Sakura hissed as she felt the contractions begin. Kaede quickly pulled the Queen from the room and headed up the flight of stairs to the birthing chamber. She then had the Queen lie down and try to get comfortable.

King Hojo was sitting in his study, overlooking the rates of crimes and taxes, when he heard a urgent knock on his door.

"Enter." Hojo said as he laid the papers down and watched as he saw Riley, a male servant enter his study. Riley bowed quickly and stood up straight " I'm sorry sire, my greeting to you isn't proper at the moment but that is because I have urgent news."

Hojo cocked his head to the side, he was suddenly curious " Go on then Riley.''

Riley nodded and spoke again " Lady Sakura is in the birthing chamber, her water broke just as she entered the dining room, M'lord"

Hojo stood up abruptly and went to the otheside of the room and started looking for a blank piece of paper and an envelope. when he found what was needed he took the items back over to his desk and wrote a quick note to the demon king InuTaisho. With that done, he quickly folded it and stuck it in the envelope and wrote demon king's name on the front and handed it to Riley.

"Make sure that letter gets to King InuTaisho as quickly as possible." Hojo said.

"Yes, sire." Riley said and bowed out of the room running as fast as his feet could carry him.

Hojo smiled to himself as he walked towards his balcony " Finally I get to see my precious Kagome."

About a few hours passed and soon enough the young princess, Kagome, was brought into the world.

Sakura sighed in relief as she heard her baby cry, she was worried that her baby wouldn't make it.

"Here you go Lady Sakura, a healthy baby girl. A beauty at that." Kaede said as she handed the young crying babe to her mother.

"Kagome." Sakura said lovingly to the baby and looked in awe at her daughter. InuTaisho and Hojo was right. Her Kagome was indeed the mate of the young prince InuYasha. Kagome had raven black hair, but all underneath was a pretty silver color, and her beautiful blue eyes indeed did have topaz flecks, and a demonic aura surrounded kagome. It wasn't a bad aura, it was good, just enough to show she had her mates power. Kagome began to laugh as her mother pressed a kiss to her cheek. Sakura in turn laughed also, but with joy.

"Lady Sakura." Kaede said warmly as she came up and held her hands out for the baby, waiting for the young princess to be placed in her arms " I'm sorry, but Lord Hojo strictly gave me orders to take Princess Kagome away from you so you could get some rest."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Kaede beat her.

"Now, now lady Sakura, don't be stubborn. You do need your rest after all, you been pushing for hours, you surely must be exhausted."

Sakura thought for a bit and pouted " Yes. Your right." she said sadly as she handed her beautiful baby girl to Kaede.

"Don't worry Lady Sakura, she'll be in safe hands. If it makes you feel better, King Hojo will be in here in a little bit."

Sakura yawned " Okay, Thank you so much for your help Kaede."

Kaede smiled " It was an honor to be of service my Queen." and with that she left the Queen, who had just fallen asleep.

_'This young baby, she resembles that of my dead sister kikyo' _Kaede thought as she looked at the gurgling baby_ 'she is no ordinary baby, I better keep watch over her."_

Mean while in the kingdom of the west, King InuTaisho was holding his young son InuYasha. InuYasha was sound asleep in his arms, looking peaceful and cute. InuTaisho pressed a kiss to InuYasha's cheek and began to hum an old tune that his own mother had hummed to him when he was just a baby.

"Lord InuTaisho!" Jaken, a green toad like demon called as he entered the room, waving a white envelope in his green scaley hands.

InuTaisho handed his young son to his Queen as gently as possible, and then turned to face the toad demon who held the envelope out to InuTaisho.

InuTaisho took the letter from the toad demon and sent him on his way.

"Who's it from?" Izayoi asked as she walked up to InuTaisho, still holding InuYasha in her arms.

InuTaisho looked at the envelope and recongnised the hand writing " It's from King Hojo." he said and then tore the envelope open and read the letter, it said :

_**InuTaisho! Kagome has arrived. We are waiting you and your family's arrival! **_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hojo H.**_

InuTaisho grinned as he looked up from the letter and looked at his beautiful wife " It seems, Lady Sakura had just given birth to princess Kagome today."

Izayoi gasped as she looked at InuYasha "You heard that honey?" she said to InuYasha softly " Your Princess was just born!."

InuTaisho called for the servants and had them pack up his family's things. They would leave tomorrow morning.

* * *

_**Aweh Right! Review babes! I do love reading your opinions and thoughts... :)**_


	4. Arrangements

_**Ok So I Hope You all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Review please**_

_**xoxox Mystery**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrangements

InuTaisho and his family, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and InuYasha was all seated in the carriage. They had been on the road for about four hours and they were almost approaching the human kingdom.

"Thank the heavens for Demon horses, they're faster than the plain ordinary ones." InuTaisho said aloud.

"Why are we heading to the kingdom of humans father?" Sesshomaru asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

"Why? we're going to see InuYasha's Mate. she was just born yesterday." InuTaisho said to his older son, who in turn cocked his head to side " Why don't I have a mate?" Sesshomaru asked. InuTaisho took a good look at his son. Sesshomaru had pure silver hair that was by his waist and his topaz eyes shined like a diamond. Sesshomaru had no markings of his at all.

"Well son, Your mate, she isn't born yet. But don't worry. You'll have one, maybe not now but give it a few years." InuTaisho said calmly " Because no matter what a demon must always have a mate. We can't be alone."

Izayoi looked over to her stepson Sesshomaru and spoke to him " That's right Sesshomaru. Demons can't be mate-less, it's completley not heard of. But I bet, that when your mate is born and you two find one another, you'll be grateful that you been patient, because she will be a girl worth waiting for."

Sesshomaru looked to his stepmother and smiled "Yeah, your absolutley right mother."

"We're here." InuTaisho announced as the carriage pulled to a halt in front of the palace doors. King Hojo and Queen Sakura was awaiting them ouside, both had a smile on there face.

The door to the carriage opened and InuTaisho stepped out and turned to help his son and then his Queen out.

"Izayoi!" Sakura screamed out happily as she walked up to her old friend, a pink bundle in her arms. Izayoi's eyes widened in shock as she saw her old childhood friend Sakura walk up to her, it had been years since they last saw one another and yet here they were, wives,Queens and now mothers, who's childrens birthdays were a month apart.

"Sakura! Congratulations! how does being a mother feel?" Izayoi asked her old friend.  
"Thank you, Izayoi. Actually, congratulations to you too. Sorry if it's a bit late, and motherhood is so beautiful. I have such a hard time being seperated from Kagome though." Sakura said with a slight smile.

Izayoi grinned " I know what you mean! I have a hard time being seperated from InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

InuTaisho and Hojo both looked at the two women who were talking rather loudly.

"Crazy greedy mothers." Hojo muttered.

Izayoi and Sakura both looked toward Hojo and glared "We heard that." they both said in a chilling tone. Hojo gulped and InuTaisho gave a shaky laugh, even if he was a demon king, he still feared his wife.

Sakura then snapped out of it when she heard Kagome and InuYasha begin to cry and she glanced at the two babies and the older child who was wiping sweat off off his forehead from the heat " Oh, I'm so sorry, please come on in. Its way to hot and bright out here for the children." Sakura said as she ushered Izayoi and Sesshomaru on inside the castle and turned to Lillian and Riley " Could you both please take care of their luggage and set their rooms up?" Sakura asked sweetly. Riley and Lillian both nodded and headed out towards the carriage and started picking up the luggage.

"InuTaisho! I believe we have a important matter to discuss do we not?" Hojo said as he turned towards his friend, who in turned nodded.

Hojo led InuTaisho to his study and sat in a chair and motioned for InuTaisho to do the same. When InuTaisho was seated, then the two kings began to talk.

"InuYasha and Kagome will be in an arranged marriage."Hojo said.

InuTaisho nodded" We should also make them visit, atleast 6 months perhaps?"

"6 months visiting and 6 months at home. Kagome spends 6 months at your castle and then InuYasha spends 6 months here at mine. how's that?"

"Perfect."

"Will InuYasha have training?" Hojo asked suddenly.

"Yes. Weaponry and education and things that a future king will need to know." InuTaisho said.

Hojo chuckled " So basically, prince in training then?, the basic work, except for the weaponry. he will need to be taught an advanced level since he is your son."

InuTaisho laughed as well " And what about Kagome? I know she'll need to master her powers, and learn how to be all proper and learn how to fight."

"Well for her spiritual power trianing, an old friend of mine, a monk, also has a son who is about four years older than Kagome and will be sent with her to your castle and he can teach her how to control her powers, and then there is Sango who is also the same age as Miroku who can also help her with her training." Hojo stated.

"As for InuYasha's combat and use of weaponry, I will probably have to send Sesshomaru with him, Sesshomaru is strong for a nine year old, a little too strong. But that will be good for InuYasha."

Hojo nodded " Also my dear friend, since our Queens both have a hard time of letting each child leave there side, for their sakes I propose that even If the kids are staying a year here or at your kingdom, we can visit for a couple of days just to soothe the womens worrying."

InuTaisho nodded " Your right, I actually forgot about that for a moment."

Hojo frowned " Unfortunately I didn't. Must be the glare from both women that reminded me."

InuTaisho laughed out loud for a bit before he stopped " Also," he said " Since InuYasha and Kagome have both demon and spiritual powers, we'll leave them to teach one another how to use each power."

"Yes. Is that all then?" Hojo asked

"Yes."

Hojo nodded " Good. At what age should we being this?"

InuTaisho thought for a bit before he spoke " Maybe when they are about three?" Inutaisho ran a clawed hand through his long hair " Maybe we should ask our Queens?" he said with a sigh. Hojo sighed as well " Yes. If we don't know, then they surely would." With that both Kings stood up and left the study and made their way to the living room.

"And thats how I met Hojo!" Sakura said just as the two kings popped in.

"And thats how you met buyo?What?" Hojo asked teasingly as he sat beside his wife. Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"Must you ruin girl talk?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Girl talk? oh you mean gossip." InuTaisho said as he sat down next to his Izayoi, who in turn also smacked him.

"Girl talk is not gossip." Izayoi said sternly.

"Oh yeah? If it's not gossip then what is it?" Hojo asked with a slight smirk.

Izayoi was at a loss for words, Sakura though wasn't " It's exatly as we said,Girl talk. Wait. Why are you two here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be discussing our two childrens future or something?" Sakura asked.

Izayoi watched as both her husband and friend shoulders slumped " Well you see, we kind of have a problem, that both need to be solved by you two." Hojo said.

"And what kind of a problem is it Hojo?" Izayoi asked nicely.

"Well you see, we have everything set. It's just that we don't know at what age should we start this. like InuTaisho suggested when they both make three. but we're not sure if thats to early or not." Hojo said truthfully as he began to play with his ring.

Sakura and Izayoi looked up at one another and smirked _' Men!'_ they both thought before glancing back down to their husbands " I think three is ok." Izayoi and Sakura said at the same time, both glanced up and began to giggle at one another, until both babies began to stir and then cried.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said as she stood " looks like it's time to change Kagome."

Izayoi stood up " It's lunch time for InuYasha."

"Ok boys, three years old is ok. Since we solved your problems, we now have to take care of ours." Izayoi said and then she and Sakura walked out of the living room, babies in hand and a small Sesshomaru following them.

"Sesshomaru! Why don't you stay here with Uncle Hojo and me?" InuTaisho called.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around " No thank you. Not to be offensive or anything, but you guys are kind of dull. Mother and Aunty Sakura is much more fun. The stories they tell is amazing! you can't expect me to stay here with you two, while I could be enjoying a good tale now can you?"

InuTaisho and Hojo's jaws dropped, never in their life had they ever been called dull. InuTaisho sucked it up though and waved his son off " Go on then."

Sesshomaru then turned and ran out the door to follow his mother and aunty.

"Kids now days." Hojo said with a laugh.

"Your telling me. I have two. Hopefully InuYasha doesn't betray me like that." InuTaisho said in mock sadness.

Hojo and InuTaisho then began to laugh.


	5. Arrangements In motion

_**I don't own InuYasha or its characters but the plots are mine.**_

_**InuYasha:Took ya long enough to continue wench**_

_**Mystery: back off sexy! its not like I need to explain myself.**_

_**InuYasha: *Smirks sexily* Actually you do...you left me here all alone...you need to be punished...later**_

_**Mystery:OhMaGosh...Stop it InuYasha! Stay right where you are-InuYasha walks closer- omg noo! I'll explain I promise!**_

_**InuYasha:Okay, but still you need to be taught your place wench.**_

_**Mystery:I am not a wench! How dare you! -throws beads of subjugation on him and screams out- SIT YOU SEX ON LEGS!**_

_**InuYasha pummels to the ground.**_

_**Hahaha!**_

_**Review please! xoxox **_

* * *

It's been five years since the two kings of the east and west made the arrangements of their childrens future. The young princess Kagome had just turned five and was now sitting in her room watching one of her lady servants pack her dresses and other things into her trunk.

"Where am I going?" Kagome asked curiously.

The lady servant spoke as she continued to pack Kagome's dresses " M'lady, your going to be staying with young prince InuYasha remember?"

Kagome pouted " I don't want to! I want to stay here with mommy and daddy! I don't want to be alone!"

"Sweetie, your not going to be alone."

Kagome spun her head and saw her mother walking in with a small reassuring smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well even though me and your father can't go with you right now, Miroku and Sango will be taking our place and go with you."

Kagome instantly perked up "Miroku and Sango, yay!" Kagome Instantly felt better.

Sakura chuckled a little as she picked her daughter up and placed a kiss on her forehead "Kagome, promise mommy one thing." sakura said.

"Anything mommy!"

"Promise me that you'll be on your best behavior."

"I promise!" Kagome said.

"Thats my girl." Sakura said as she placed Kagome down and led her to her vanity, there on the chair was her dress for today. Sakura helped Kagome into the pink dress and tied her bow, and then helped her slip her slippers on. When that was done Sakura had Kagome sit in front of her mirror and began to brush her daughter's long black and silver hair and put in a pretty matching pink bow.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Just then a knock on the door was heard " Enter." Sakura said as she and Kagome turned to see Miroku enter. Miroku was four years older than Kagome, he was also taller and just the sweetest, Miroku usually had his long black hair pulled into a low pony tail but today he had it loose. He also was wearing a pair of black breeches and a purple tunic.

"Greetings your majesty!" Miroku said as he bowed to Queen Sakura.

"Miroku, I told you times and times again to stop being formal with me, there's no need for Queen, Just call me Aunty or Aunty Sakura. whichever you prefer." Sakura said.

"My humblest apologies mad-uhm-Aunty sakura." Miroku said and then he looked towards Princess Kagome and bowed " Hello Kagomeeee" Miroku said, dragging the 'e' in her name longer than needed because he knew it would bug her.

"Hello Miwoku" Kagome said calmly, enjoying as she saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"My lady, I came to say that the carriage is ready for our departure."

Sakura nodded " alright, come Kagome," and she held her hand out for her daughter to grab, just as two male servants came and grabbed each side of the trunk and lifted it up and walked out before Kagome and her mother.

-Meanwhile at the Demon king's castle-

"Today's the day!" InuTaisho cheered as he walked down the long hallway and headed towards InuYasha's room, when he reached the tall oak door he knocked once and stepped in and closed the door behind him, when he turned around he saw that InuYasha was sitting by the window, looking out as the wind blew through his long silver and black hair.

"InuYasha." InuTaisho called as he walked up to his son who was lost in thought. InuYasha turned his head "Hm?"

"Today we have a-''

InuYasha cut him off " A very special guest, I know, I know, but tell me father, why is a little runt coming here?"

InuTaisho glared " A runt? you know you ain't exactly gown up either InuYasha, besides _**Princess Kagome **_is coming to visit because you two are mates."

InuYasha pouted " Damn, I don't want a mate, girls are nothing but trouble, trouble with cooties."

InuTaisho's eyes widened "InuYasha, you speak as if you know how it is to deal with a girl and yet your only 5."

"Sorry." InuYasha said as he hung his head low.

"It's alright. But get ready, Princess Kagome will be arriving sometime today." with that said InuTaisho left InuYasha and went about getting things ready for the young princess and her guests arrival.

-Back with Kagome-

Kagome had a hard time to let go of her father "Daddy, can't you and mommy come with me?" she begged as tears sprung to her eyes.

Kagome watched as her father sighed " Now, Now Kagome, you know me and mommy can't leave yet. We still have things to do, but don't worry honey, we'll see you soon, sooner than you think. Just be strong and patient my dear.

"Okay daddy." Kagome sniffled as she wipe face and stood up tall and proud. "I'll be waiting for yours and mommy's arrival then." with that said she ran up and gave both parents a last hug and kiss and then she bounded up the steps and sat in the carriage next to Sango who wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her close, allowing the princess to cry the rest of her tears out. Miroku soon came in after and said goodbye to both King and Queen and shut the carriage Miroku turned towards Sango, he saw that Kagome was crying softly.

"Princess." he called. Kagome pulled back and looked at him " this isn't a goodbye, you'll see them again." he promised.

Kagome nodded " Thanks Miroku, and I'm sorry for crying on your dress Sango.''

Sango smiled warmly at her friend "Don't worry about it Kagome.''

Kagome smiled at both Miroku and Sango and then she crawled over Sango so that she was in the middle of both of them, she interlaced her arms with theirs and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Not So Girly After All

_**hey guys...sorry its been so long...I don't have wifi for my laptop where I live so yeah...but luckily I'm spending time with family who does for two weeks so for the time being I'm going to try and upload as much of the chapters as I can...I could also do it from my phone...only difference is it would be all bunched up and you may lose your place when you read...I tried that last time and well I got a review saying they lost their place...I tried to fix it but...I don't know how to do that on the phone...so let me know if I should still post up chapter stories from my phone or not okay? cause I have like a whole crap load of chapters for you all..Anyways I don't own InuYasha at all or its characters...the plot is mine and well that's about it..oh..wait I also started a whole new InuYasha story and I'm going to post the first couple chapters up...check it out! Also please don't forget to review! **_

* * *

Chapter 6: Not So Girly After all

InuYasha sighed, it was hot outside the castle and he could feel himself begin to sweat a little_ 'I could be training with Sesshomaru, but no. I have to wait out here with my mother and father for my so called princess. What's so interesting about her anyways, so she's my mate, whatever. nothing special.' _InuYasha thought in annoyance as he watched the carriage pull up in front of him and stop. The carriage door swung open and out came a boy with black hair that hung loose on his shoulder, he was wearing a pair of black breeches and a purple tunic, he then held his hand out and waited until another hand grasped his and he then helped a girl who also looked the same age as him out, only difference was this girl was a little taller and was wearing a blue dress, her hair was up in a high ponytail, the two then reached in and held two tiny hands in their own and helped bring down a younger girl who looked to be around his own age. InuYasha felt his heart beat faster when he saw her, the girl, had long raven black hair that was full on silver underneath, he could see that clearly since her hair pulled back a little and tied with ribbon into a big bow, her eyes were also a unique color, it was blue with topaz flecks and when she smiled you could see her upper fang protude out of her lip, so much like his own.

"My lord and lady,"

InuYasha turned to see the older black hair boy, bowing low to his parents " I present to you, Princess Kagome." with that the girl with the blue dress then ushered the princess forward.

"Hello." Princess Kagome said softly as she curtised in front of the king and queen.

"Oh my! You are so adorable." InuYasha heard his mother gush. he flicked his ears in annoyance.

"Princess Kagome, it's so nice to see you again, although the last time we saw you, you were but a baby and now look at you. So big and beautiful."

_'and there goes father' _InuYasha sighed.

"Princess, who are your lovely friends?" Mother asked Kagome.

"Oh! This is Miroku and Sango!" Kagome said as she pointed to them.

The boy bowed "My lord and lady, I am Miroku houshi, I will be training the young Princess on how to harness and control her spiritual powers."

The girl in the blue dress then curtised and introduced herself " Your majesty's. I am Sango Tajiya, I will be training princess Kagome, she will be learning how to fight and protect herself."

InuTaisho grinned "You two are quite young, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Sango and Miroku both spoke at the same time "Certainly sire."

"My uncle is a monk, and he's been training me. What I learned, I will also teach the princess" Miroku said.

"As for me, My family is actually Demon slayers, we hunt down Demons who gone rogue. We protect the royal families and the people. I'm also very skilled for my age and I will teach Kagome what she needs to know." Sango said determined.

Izayoi smiled " See honey, you don't need to underestimate them, I bet they could take you."

InuTaisho laughed " One of these days I'm going to ask to challenge them. Will you accept?" InuTaisho asked the older kids, who in turn looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry my lord, but our job is to protect you all when we aren't training the princess, to challenge the King is unthinkable, against the rules." Sango said.

InuTaisho smiled " Well when your here, you'll learn to have fun."

InuYasha yawned and all eyes turned in his direction.

"Oh thats right, princess Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my youngest son InuYasha." InuTaisho said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him towards the bored looking prince.

Kagome curtsied as soon as king InuTaisho let her go " Hello Prince InuYasha, I'm very pleased to meet you."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes " Uhm lets see, Hello princess, nice to meet you too, enjoy your stay, hope we'll be friends, yadda yadda yadda." He said, not even bothering to remember social protocols and looked towards his father "There, I'm done, Can I go now?"

Izayoi glared at her son " InuYasha! that is very rude, apologize right now!"

"But mother!" InuYasha whined.

"Don't you 'but mother' me InuYasha, I raised you better than that." Izayoi scolded her son. She watched as he huffed and bowed low to the princess and reached for her hand " Princess Kagome, I'm really sorry for my rude behavior. Let me start over," InuYasha said " Welcome to our Kingdom, we are very pleased to have you." with that he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. As soon as that was done InuYasha flew her hand away from him and took off running yelling things like " Yuck, I kissed her hand! I'm going to catch that girl disease!" and "I swear I feel myself beginning to burn."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up and hanged her head in shame as she walked towards Sango and buried her face in Sango's dress " He said I gave him a diceas!" Kagome cried into Sango's dress, her words muffled.

Sango glanced up to the King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi who was looking at Kagome with apologetic and sad looks. Queen Izayoi walked forward towards Sango, who was holding the crying princess and placed her hand on Kagome.

"Kagome." Izayoi called softly, she watched as the princess turned to face her, her face had tears running down leaving tear marks on her cheeks.

"I-i'm S-sorry" Kagome stuttered as she wiped her face clean of tears, Izayoi watched as the princess pulled herself together and smiled warmly at her.

"Kagome, there's no need to be sorry. InuYasha should be telling you he's sorry, what he did was rude and unacceptable." Izayoi said as she pulled Kagome in for a hug. The princess stiffened at first and then quickly relaxed and hugged the kind queen back.

"Feeling better?" InuTasisho asked as he kneeled next to his wife and patted the princess on her head, careful to not mess up her hair.

Kagome pulled back and nodded " Much better,thank you."

"Kagome. " InuTaisho said " InuYasha will be in alot of trouble. So don't worry about him thinking that he's off the hook, because he most definitley ain't."

"I don't want him to be in trouble because of me." Kagome said quietly.

InuTaisho and Izayoi looked at each other and then back at the princess " Well what do you want to do then?" they both asked.

Kagome looked up at them and Izayoi grinned at the fire that sparkled in Kagome's blue topaz fleck eyes " Well, let's just say that I feel like playing."

InuTaisho looked at the young five year old girl, she was very fiesty yet proper. He could totally see Hojo in her, but she had Sakura's temper.

_'InuYasha is in a whole lot of trouble, more than he knows' _InuTaisho thought with a chuckle, but aloud he said "Do what you think is right.". Izayoi nodded in agreement. Kagome smirked as she took off in the same direction as InuYasha, Miroku and Sango went to follow her but was stopped by the two adults.

"Leave her be, she is his mate after all, why don't you two come on in and relax. The servants will take care of your luggage and get your rooms set up." Izayoi said as she beckoned the two kids to follow her and InuTaisho inside the castle.

-Meanwhile with InuYasha-

"Eww, that was disgusting." InuYasha said as he wiped his mouth one last time, he looked around and relaxed when he found that he was in the garden _'That girl will never find me.' _he thought smugly as he sat underneath a tree and started to relax.

"InuYasha!" he heard a high pitch scream and turned just to see Kagome launch herself on top of him.

"Oomf!" he heard himself say and felt the air leave his lungs as he felt Kagome land on him, he went to yell at her but was instantly silenced as he felt her wack him repeatedly with her pink slipper. Instinctivley InuYasha covered his head and flipped over and tried to crawl away from Kagome. But she didn't let him go, instead she stopped hitting him with her slipper and began to pull his hair.

"Oww!" InuYasha cried out and he flipped them over so now that he towered over her and he began to pull her hair. However Kagome didn't scream or cry out at all, instead she kept quiet as she moved her hands away from his hair and down to his throat where she began to try and choke him, InuYasha glared straight into her eyes and saw that even though she wasn't screaming in pain, her eyes were watery, but she didn't let the tears fall. InuYasha felt hs arms move away from her hair and move up to her hands around his throat where he yanked them away, when he was free he jumped away from her and jumped up into the tree. Don't get him wrong, he was mad. But that didn't mean that he liked to see a girl cry.

"Go away." Was all he said as he sat down on the branch and leaned his back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat up and glared at InuYasha _'Stupid Dummy!' _she thought angrily as she looked for a way to climb up the tree,but got even more frustrated as she saw that the branches was way too high. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off and was about to walk off when she noticed a stick laying on the grass, she picked it up and aimed towards InuYasha and watched as the stick went flying and whacked the half-demon on the head hard enough to where he fell out of the tree in shock.

When he landed on the ground, he dusted himself off and stood up " What the hell was that for?" he yelled as he approached the Princess, who stood there quietly, her face scrunched up in anger, she opened her mouth and spoke once he was close " That was for running away like a coward, if you're going to pick a fight with me, then be brave enough to face me. Besides you owe me an apology for saying that stuff about 'Disea, Deceas" Kagome scrunched her face up in annoyance and then shrugged " Well whatever word you said earlier, that was mean you dummy!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes " What if I don't wanna?"

Kagome glared " Are you saying you won't? No matter what?"

InuYasha nodded " Yup. because it's true, girls have diseases called cooties and you have it, cootie girl!."

"Don't call me that!" Kagome screamed in frustration.

"Call you what? Cootie girl?" InuYasha said with a smirk and then began to dance around singing " Cootie girl!, Cootie girl, Cootie girl! " Over and over again.

"Fine," Kagome said "But your going to pay InuYasha." she finished and gave him a death glare before she stomped off.

_'Wow, guess she ain't so Girly after all.' _InuYasha thought and then began to rub his head_ 'But man can she hit hard, even the stuff she throws hurt. And my hair, I swear i saw her pull out a chunk.'_


	7. Birthday Surprises

_**Ohkay guys here we are on chapter 7!** **Soo...how is everyone's summer? I hope its good...unfortunately for me I've been thinking about what I should do after highschool...I want to go college...but its just I have no Idea on what career I want to pursue and because of that I've been kind of lost...oh well...hopefully I figure something out...**_

_**xoxoxox **_

_**oh and I do not own InuYasha or the characters...just the plot...oh and check out the new InuYasha story I'm writing!**_

_**Review please**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Birthday surprises.

It's been 8 years since then, and InuYasha and Kagome been traveling back and forth between the kingdoms. Today is Kagome's birthday and she is very excited because she is turning 13, on the other hand she's upset because InuYasha was on his way along with his parents, he was staying at her castle this year, his mother and father along with his brother Sesshomaru was coming to celebrate her birthday.

"Mother, I don't like InuYasha." Kagome said suddenly as they were walking to her room to get her all **'dolled up'** as her mother said for InuYasha's arrival.

"Why not sweetie?" Kagome heard her mother ask.

"Well he's rude, conceited and annoying." Was what she said, but what she thought was _'He's cute and oh gosh those ears, oh heavens, I'm possessed. I must be if I'm saying one thing out loud and thinking another!'_

"Now, now Kagome, from what InuYasha told me, you haven't exactly been nice either." Her mother pointed out.

Kagome sighed as she walked towards her bed and unhooked her belt that held her swords and daggers and tossed them on the bed, she also dropped her bow and quiver that was full of arrows also.

"I know,I won't deny that. But he started it." Kagome continued as she walked behind the screen and took off her breeches and shirt and vest and tossed them over the screen, leaving them hanging so that the maids will be able to clean them, she then headed over to her wardrobe and pulled out a long white dress and white slippers and turned to face her mother who was already coming up to tighten her corset.

"Well now is the time to end it, it's been 8 years of fighting, sweetie, your no longer a child, your becoming a young women." Kagome heard her mother say from behind her, feeling her corset becoming tighter in the process.

"W-well maybe your right." Kagome said, fumbling over her words once when she felt the corset squeeze tighter. _'Such dreadful things.'_ she thought as her mother continued to tighten her corset in silence. When that was done Kagome pulled the dress that she held in her hand up over her head and pulled it down. The dress was beautiful, it was pure white and was floor length, the sleeves were off the shoulder and flaunted off whatever curves Kagome had developed, the front part of her dress was laced up and had gold trims along the edges. kagome smoothed down the dress and lifted her arms as her mother came with a gold ribbon and wrapped it around her waist and made a big bow in the back.

"Kagome, of course I'm right." her mother said as Kagome walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down in front of it, reaching up she undid her hair from it's bun on top her head and let it fall to her waist, reaching over she grabbed her pretty silver brush and brushed it through her long tresses, it went from frazzled looking to neat and well kept in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she brushed her sideswept bangs and made them flair out a little " Okay, from this day forward I'll try to be a little nicer to InuYasha." kagome said as she placed her brush down and rached over to grab her bottle of perfume and sprayed some on her, just a little bit, not to much, if she sprayed alot she would have passed out from the smell, her nose was sensitive to certain scents, one other trait that she had recieved from being InuYasha's mate.

"Main thing you try sweetie." Mother said as she sat down on the chair opposite of Kagome and watched as Kagome applied some lipgloss and a little of this new thing called eyeliner, turns out this thing was wonderful!. "Also please try to control your temper."

Kagome smiled as she turned to face her mother, her blue topaz fleck eyes sparkling as she spoke " Sorry, I can't promise you that mother." then she cocked her head to the side as she heard hoof's hit the ground. _'Time to go.' _Kagome thought as she rose and pulled her mother up with her and led her out of the room.

_'Okay girl, you got this, Say hello, smile and be polite, if InuYasha pulls something, just ignore him.' _Kagome thought as she walked down the stairs _'Oh please god, help me control my temper!' _

-With InuYasha-

"Yay! we're here!" InuYasha heard his mother say as the carriage pulled to a stop.

"Hurrah!" he said sarcastically, earning a glare from his mother and father and a smack upside the head from his older brother Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha, try to be more mature." Sesshomaru said coldly to him.

"Ok, as soon as we leave here I'll try." InuYasha replied innocently.

"InuYasha. We are not leaving, today is Kagome's birthday, so be nice." Father said sternly as he stared InuYasha down, after a moment InuYasha looked down and mumbled out a " Yes sir."

"Besides InuYasha, it's been six months since you last saw her, maybe things will be different." his mother added.

"Keh, I highly doubt that mom."

InuYasha watched as his mother rolled her eyes at him and watched as his father opened the carriage door and stepped out and then offered his hand to her, which she accepted with a small smile as she got out. Sesshomaru followed after and then InuYasha came out, his eyes landed on King Hojo, who came walking up to them with a smile " Glad to see you guys made it here safely." he said when he reached them. King Hojo was a tall man, he had raven black hair that fell into his blue eyes and a easy going smile that made everybody relax.

"Oh, Where's Sakura and Kagome?" Mother asked, dissapointment clouded her face when she didn't see them.

"Oh, they'll be here shortly. Kagome had to change, she just finished training not to long ago."King Hojo stated and when the last syllable left his lips the front door to the castle opened and two figures emerged. One was a taller and the other was a little shorter, the two figures kept walking untl they reached the human king.

_'No way in hell! That pretty girl isn't Kagome! There's no way thats her! Kagome is a rude, tempermental, ugly and mean ...ok maybe not, she is beautiful,pretty,sweet, gah! what is happening to me?_.' InuYasha thought as his eyes landed on the girl in front of him. Kagome was dressed in a white off the shoulder dress that reached the ground, the dress had gold trimmings all along the edges and was laced up the front, heck even the bow was gold.

_'For once she's wearing a dress, I remember the last time she used a dress, back when we were four, after that it was straight breeches, trousers, tunics, capes, vests and boots. I always thought she was going to be a tomboy, she sure did dress and act like one.' _InuYasha continued to think as he looked at her carefully, Kagome had her hair down, and boy was it long, it fell to her waist, and her bangs, heck he didn't think she even had, but there it was, sideswept and the way her hair flared out, showing the black and silver, well even he had to admit that it was stunning, and her eyes, well they looked back at him with slight intrest and mild annoyance, but none the less the smile that graced her lips was genuine.

"Happy Birthday my dear!"

InuYasha watched as his father walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

-Kagome-

"Happy Birthday my dear!" King InuTaisho said as he walked up and pulled her into a hug, Kagome hugged him back "Thank you." she said once he released her and then Queen Izayoi pulled her into a big hug that literally squeezed the air from her lungs " Oh my dear girl, your growing to fast! please shrink and go back to being a young child."

"Mom, you should let her go, I can't have my mate dead before she even lived." She heard InuYasha say, when Queen Izayoi let her go she looked towards the young prince in shock_ 'This is the first time that I ever heard him acknowledge me as his mate, usually he denies it, even if I have proof.' _Kagome thought in amazement. InuYasha however just glared into her eyes. _'Typical.' _she sighed and then looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her with a small smile.

Sesshomaru was as tall as his father, his gold eyes was usually cold and so was his facial expression, but today they were open and welcoming as he pulled Kagome into a hug also and pulled back to look at her, kagome couldn't help but look at his demon markings, a crescent moon on his forehead and two pink strips across his cheeks. His hair was longer, longer than InuTasiho's, and he was dressed in a pair of grey trousers with a white long sleeve tunic and a pair of black hunting boots. "Happy birthday sister." he said and Kagome smirked. Ever since she was little, Sesshomaru always referred to her as his **'Sister'** because and she quotes _' Your InuYasha's mate, and someday you two will be married and you will become my sister.'_ she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said as he stepped away and walked towards the adults. Which left a annoyed looking InuYasha and her was feeling uncomfortable being around him, which was a first, but that must be because she wasn't feeling anger or annoyance towards him as much as she used to. Not knowing what else to do, she started playing with a piece of her hair, watching as the silver glittered in the sunlight.

"You look dumb just standing there and playing with your hair wench."

_'And there he goes!'_ she thought as she turned and glared at him, she went to say something rude but then remembered her promise to her mother, taking a deep calm collective breath she then looked at him and said "I'm sorry, I'm just really bored InuYasha." and then she turned and walked away from him and everybody else, she made her way quickly and quietly pass the adults, surprised that they didn't turn and look at her, and then she opened the door to the castle and went in. she knew that if she stayed InuYasha would just try and provoke her, and she didn't have that much control over her temper yet.

-InuYasha-

"InuYasha!"

he cringed when he heard his mother yell his name.

"Yes?"

"What did you say to Kagome?" she asked him, her brown eyes locked on his own.

"Just words," InuYasha said with a gulp, no way did he want to tell his mom.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." he yelled out, and then felt his heart break when he saw his mother look at him with dissapointment as she walked up to him.

"You know InuYasha, when you were born, you were the happiest and kindest baby ever and you remained that way until you were two, but once you made three you changed, you got an attitude problem and you say the cruelest things even to Kagome, but you see she's a girl so it's only expected that she gets upset, but as you could see earlier, she just walked away instead of picking a fight with you. She's trying to change . Why don't you follow her example and try to change too, admit your wrongs instead of lying to your mother's face."

InuYasha looked at his mother in shock, he felt like she slapped him in the face instead of talking to him, but his mother looked sad as she turned and walked away from him.

_'Alright, I'll try, I'll go apologize and while I'm at it I'll give her birthday present to her.'_ he thought as he made a run to the gardens and looked up and saw a balcony, there he saw Kagome's retreating back as she walked back into her room. InuYasha ran and jumped up to the balcony, he landed quietly on the balcony railing and jumped down. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he walked in.

"Wench!" he called when he saw that she wasn't in sight.

"InuYasha," he heard her say " what do you want?" he turned to his left to see her sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair.

"Why are you brushing your hair?"

He watched as she lifted her shoulders up in a shrug " I don't know why, I just wanted to." she said as she placed her brush down and stood up, she walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips and she stared at him " InuYasha, I have a question for you."

"Ask." he heard himself say.

"Why are you in my room?"

InuYasha gulped "Well that's because I-ah-I came to ap-" he tried to say.

"Ap?" Kagome asked in confusion " I'm sorry but I don't know what Ap is."

"Keh," he said after a while " I came to apologize to you."

InuYasha watched as her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion " You, came to apologize?"

He nodded.

"Your lying, and because your lying you can leave." she said and turned away from him.

InuYasha reached out and grabbed her hand " I'm not,I really am sorry Princess.I don't mean to be cruel or mean towards you, it just happens. But I can change, I promise to try. please forgive me and give me another chance"

-Kagome-

''Of course I forgive you InuYasha. No matter how much I try to resist, I always will forgive you." Kagome heard herself say as she turned and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Really?" InuYasha asked in shock.

Kagome nodded "Really."

"Always?" he asked.

"Always. Even though sometimes I wish I could hold a grudge." She muttered.

"Thank you Kagome."

"No. Thank you."

Kagome watched as confusion crossed his features.

With a sigh she said " You see, it's my birthday, and you apologized. It's what I actually always wanted."

"Oh." he said and then fell silent.

"Out of all the things you wanted from me on your birthday, you wanted an apology." InuYasha said in an amused tone.

Kagome looked up and watched as he dug into his black breeches pocket and pulled something out.

"Lift your hair up." He said as he walked over to her, she complied as she turned and pulled her hair up and out of the way. She felt something cold touch her neck, it was a chain.

_'He's giving me a necklace?'_

"Okay, you can let your hair down." he said after a moment.

Kagome dropped her hair and walked over to her vanity mirror and a silent gasp escaped her lips, the necklace was beautiful, it was silver and and there was a pendant of a paw with tiny sparkling sapphires embedded in it.

"Thank you InuYasha!" she said as she lifted her hand towards the pendant.

"Your welcome."

"Where did you get this?" she asked curiously when she turned to face him.

" I was walking in town one day, I was bored inside the castle and I wanted to get out. So as I was walking I heard all these girls gushing over things, being curious at the time I went and checked out what was happening." InuYasha said, she noticed a slight shiver go over him "turns out, they were gushing over jewelry, atleast they were until they saw me. then things got a little hectic, I won't go into details. but after all that trouble I finally found something that had a mix of me and you."

"This pendant." she stated.

"Yeah, the paw print because well I am a half dog demon, and the sapphires reminded me of your eyes. So I bought it and been saving it for your birthday ever since." InuYasha said with a shrug, but she swore she saw him blush.

"Aw, thats sweet. Thank you." Kagome said as she walked up to him and placed her lips on his cheek and then pulled away.

"We best be going, this won't look proper should someone walk in." Kagome said as she walked back towards her mirror and picked up her white and gold fan then she headed towrds the door. When she looked back she saw that InuYasha was frozen in place, his cheeks were bright red.

"InuYasha?"

"Huh?" he said after he snapped out of whatever it was.

"Are you coming?"

He nodded and then he walked out as she closed the door behind them.

Kagome then opened her fan and fanned herself as she walked away from her room and headed towards the ballroom.

Everyone in the castle was busy preparing for her birthday ball, the maids would quickly stop and wish her a happy birthday and then rush off carrying things.

"So.." InuYasha said after a moment " how have you been this past six months?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Keh." was all he said.

"Kagomeeeeee!" A familiar,yet annoying voice called from behind her. Kagome's eyebrow twitched when she felt a hand began to rub her butt.

"Mirokuuuu!" Kagome growled out angrily as she turned and lifted her leg up and kicked him a good one in his face, sending him flying a couple feet away.

-InuYasha-

InuYasha was lost in thought for a bit, before he heard someone call for Kagome, but for some reason they dragged her name out a little longer than should. InuYasha turned to face Kagome and saw her eyebrow twitch.

"Mirokuuuu!" she growled out angrily and then she turned faster than any human could and then lifted her leg up kicked the perverted monk, which sent the monk flying a couple feet away from them.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. You know how cursed my hand is, I can't control it." Miroku whined as he got up and walked over to them

"Oh hey there InuYasha. When did you arrive?"

"Just a little while ago actually."

"Miroku! stop trying to change the subject you lech. " InuYasha heard Kagome say as she turned towards Miroku with fire in her eyes.

"Kagome, i'm sorry." Miroku said.

"Why? what did you do? all i heard was you call her and then your getting kicked." InuYasha said, he was lost in this conversation.

"Oh, thats right, you don't know about the problem Miroku has developed." Kagome said trying to remain calm "You see, for some odd reason, god knows why, But Miroku likes to grope women, be it on their butt or chest, and the reason why I kicked him was because he had his hand somewhere it should never be."

InuYasha sent a glare over to his best friend, who is now a womanizer "Dude, your despicable."  
Miroku shrugged " heh. Have you ever felt a girl's body InuYasha? Well you know I did and I'm not going to lie, it feels like heaven. Especially their brea-"

Miroku never got to finish because Kagome sent him a punch to his eye and he fell backwards, out cold.

InuYasha could feel himself blushing_ 'Damn you Miroku!, Just because your a womanizer and a pervert doesn't mean I want to be. I soo didn't need to hear that.' _He thought.

"Don't listen to him, he's disgusting." Kagome said, he could see that she was blushing also.

"He better not try to touch you again." InuYasha growled " because the next time he does,I'll rip his arms off."

"You will?"

"Of course Kagome, Look I said I would try to change right?"

He watched her as she nodded.

"Well, because I said I would, I'm going to protect you from perverts like him." he said, and then walked ahead, he wouldn't let her see him blush.

_'God, What is going on?, I make a decision to try and change, and here I am with this...feelings.'_


	8. Birthday Ball

_**I do not own InuYasha or the characters...please Review!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 : Birthday Ball!

Kagome was walking in her room, pacing back and forth in front of her wardrobe, she had left everybody about 3 hours ago to shower and get ready for the ball. it was now sunset and her birthday ball was about to begin. She had no Idea what to wear. She was never this self concious before and she wondered why.

**'Knock,Knock' **she heard on her door.

"Just a minute!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on, tying the strings together.

"Come in!"

Kagome watched as Queen Izayoi walked in and shut the door behind her "Is everything okay dear? Your mother wanted to come up and see if you were alright, but she was pulled away, so I came up to check on you instead." Kagome smiled "Queen Izayoi! I'm fine, I just can't figure out what to wear."

"Kagome, I told you not to call me that, but to call me Mother, since you are engaged to InuYasha."  
Kagome sighed " Yeah, I Know. It's kind of weird though" she admitted.

"Well, just take your time honey, but instead of calling me Queen Izayoi, how about just calling me Aunty, or if you want then you can just call me Izayoi, and maybe when your more comfortable then you can call me whatevers."

"Ok, thank you...Izayoi"

Izayoi smiled at her and then walked over to her wardrobe "You said you couldn't figure out what to wear huh? Do you need a little help?"

Kagome nodded " Yes!."

Izayoi then turned back to her opened wardroe and began to push things around for a few seconds before pulling out a shimmery light blue dress.

"Sweetie, how about this dress, I had this made for you before you left remember?" Izayoi said as Kagome came walking up.

"I can't believe i missed this." Kagome said softly as she looked over the dress, it was beautiful and made out of real silk, the finest. It was a floor length dress, the dress was long sleeved and the top had tiny silver buttons going up the front, the bottom half of the dress billowed out. The dress was lined with silver and was a little glittery, it wasn't a bad glittery, it was good.

"So what do you think? is it a go for tonight?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect for tonight." Kagome said as she grabbed the dress and layed out on her bed before turning back to Izayoi.

"I actually need help with another thing." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Your corset?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Okay sweetie." Izayoi said and she waited.

Kagome undid her robe and tossed it next to her dress and turned so Izayoi could tie her corset. Kagome grunted each time, but was quiet none the less.

"I know how you feel, these things are horrible!" Izayoi exclaimed once she was done.

"They are. Such dreadful creations if you ask me." Kagome said as she untied the back of the dress so it was loose enough for her to get in, when she slipped it on, it was silky, cool and light. Izayoi came behind her and tied the back of the dress.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said as she stepped away and sat in front of her vanity mirror. She reached up and grabbed her braid that she had done after she got out of her bath and watched as her hair fell in curls, some of the silver was curled with the black, looking as if they were in a embrace.

"Thank goodness I braided it." Kagome said as she brushed her side bangs until it became smooth and then she applied a silver star shape barrettes in her hair. Then she reached over and applied some eyeliner and then a dab of the rose color gloss to her lips.

"Ready?" Izayoi asked.

"Not yet." Kagome said as she leaned over and grabbed her necklace that InuYasha had given to her earlier, she fastened it around her neck and then walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed black slippers and slipped them on.

"I just need my sash." she then walked and began to look through her wardrobe until she found the light blue sash that was hanging in the same place that the dress must've been, reaching in she grabbed it and pulled around her shoulders.

"Now I am." Kagome said as she walked towards Izayoi and spun around slowly " How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful my dear, but that necklace,it's so cute and it matches your dress, where did you get it?" Izayoi excalimed.

Kagome reached up to her necklace " From InuYasha, he gave it to he earlier, it's his present to me." she said as she and Izayoi walked out.

"He did?" was all lzayoi asked.

"Yeah, he gaved it to me before we came in the library today."

"Well that was sweet of him."

"Yeah, it was." Kagome sighed tiredly as they reached the ball room doors. The sound of music, laughter and conversations floated out of the closed doors.

"Cheer up sweetie, this won't last forever." Izayoi said as she open the door.

" I know, but I hate waiting to be announced. it's a pain." Kagome said

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take to long, I'll let them know your present. Now hurry and go to your station, you must have a grand entrance." Izayoi said.

"Walking down those stairs? It's not grand, it's tiring ." Kagome joked and then waved bye to Izayoi, then she used her demon speed, another trait from InuYasha, and ran quickly and quietly down the hallway and then stopped in front of the door, which she could of course hear noises from inside, it was loud, but bareable. Then the trumpets went off and things fell silent.

**"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Kagome!"** The announcer bellowed out.

Taking a quick deep breath, Kagome plastered a smile on her face as the doors open, she walked forward into the quiet ballrooom and began her descent down the stairs, where she would end up standing next to her father.

"The princess!" She heard people whisper.

"Ain't she beautiful, a jewel to her people."

"She's betrothed to Prince InuYasha, a beautiful match, a heavenly match!"

"I heard that the young prince gets the first dance with her."

_'The first dance? No way, My father always gets the first dance, it's been like that for as long as I can remember.'_ Kagome thought, even though she was confused, she never let her smile falter, she looked happy on the outside,and thats how she's going to keep it.

"Kagome." She heard her father say when she approached him, finally done walking down the steps " My girl, you look so beautiful, so grown up, like a young women." he father said proudly to her, then he looked back towards the people and spoke, his voice booming in the silence "**My people, today we are here to celebrate the birthday of my daughter Princess Kagome, and as you know, instead of me having the first dance with my daughter, from this year on it will be different. For one, I will not always be there with my daughter, she will eventually become an adult and marry a Prince, Prince InuYasha to be exact, and they will always be together. He will always be first in her eyes. Kagome,"** Kagome was shocked, but she still kept her smile as her father turned towards her **" Will you honor your father's wishes and dance with your Prince?"**

"Of course Father." Kagome said as she felt someone come up from behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hello Princess." She heard him murmur in her ear, shivers ran up her spine, in a good way.

"Hello InuYasha." was all she could say because her father began to speak again.

"So there it is, the first dance between the Princess and her Prince!"

Kagome felt InuYasha let go of her, only to walk in front of her and hold his hand out to hers, waiting. Smiling she put her hand in his and let him lead her out to the empty dance floor,he then lifted his hand, a signal for the music begin. The Music started out soflty and then became louder, it was a slow dance. InuYasha bowed in front of her and she curtsied back, then the two reached for one another. Kagome placed her hand in InuYasha's and then lifted the bottom of her dress so she wouldn't trip on it, InuYasha tightened his hand around hers and placed his other hand on her waist and then he led their dance. It was graceful and slow.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you." she said back, as quietly as him.

They continued to dance, both looking each other in the eyes. The two knew something had changed between them, and they were ready to go with the flow.

"They're so cute together!" They heard people say,

"Look, you can see how much the two care for each other!" Another said.

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed.

"Love is in the air for those two, Imagine when they get married!"

"Man, they're annoying." InuYasha said after a moment.

Kagome chuckled " You should be use to it already."

"I am, but it still doesn't change the fact that they are annoying."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful by the way." InuYasha said after a moment.

"Thank you, You look handsome." she said, her cheeks tinted pink, and it was true. InuYasha dressed in his formal prince attire that had matching colors to her dress,also his cape was pure silver. The outfits they wore matched one another.

InuYasha flashed her a dazzling smile " You mean Sexy." he said jokingly.

Kagome's heart beat faster at his smile " Whatever you say." She said with an eye roll.

The two continued to dance in silence.

_'The way I been feeling for the past couple months, totally makes more sense.'_Kagome thought._ ' I never really hated __**him, **__just the way he treated me was what I really hated.'_

_'Maybe the feelings I had for her was never really hate, maybe I was just scared of change. That must be why I treated her the way I did.' _InuYasha thought

The music ended and the two seperated from one another.

InuyYasha let go of her waist and Kagome dropped her dress, holding her hand in his, he escorted her back to her father's side, both were blushing madly.

"Oh you two were to cute." "Her mother exclaimed as she walked towards her daughter, who's blush became even more red.

"No we wern't cute Mother." InuYasha said as he spoke to Kagome's mother " From what we were hearing, we are Beautiful together. And I have to agree with them. Right Kagome?" he turned to look at her, dazzling smile back in place.

"R-right." she stuttered out.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here by your side, I believe your father wants his turn to dance with you." InuYasha said to her, lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to it and said " See you later." and then he dropped it and walked away.

Kagome spent an hour or two dancing with people, her father had his turn of course, and then came Miroku who surprisingly was well behaved, and then her father in law, InuTaisho was next, and that was interesting because throughout the whole time they were dancing, they were cracking jokes. Then came Sesshomaru, who glared at any male who dared to look at his sister in law in the wrong way. When that was done, Kagome then walked over to her other best friend, Sango Tajiya, who eneveloped her into a big hug, and pulled her away from everybody to give her present. The walked out of the ballroom's open doors and stepped out into the courtyard.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked as she continued to pull Kagome with her.

"Y-" Kagome started but was cut off by two other voices.

"Sango!" InuYasha called.

"My Love, wait up!" Miroku said.

Sango stopped and waited for the two to catch up.

"Hey InuYasha." Sango said to the half demon prince.

"I am not your love." She said to the perverted monk.

"Oh yes you are, why you agreed to bear my children." Miroku stated.

Kagome felt her eyes widen.

"Sango. I didn't know that your feelings for Miroku was that strong to want to bear his children." InuYasha said as he walked up by Kagome's side.

"I don- it's not- ugh!" Sango said as she threw her arms up in the air " Look, lets just go see your present Kagome."

Sango turned around quickly. her pink dress swishing, and she walked a little more away. Kagome and the others followed right behind her.

"Ok." Sango said when she stopped right by the maze, she then whistled into the night.

A tiny "Mew" answered.

Kagome and the others looked towards the right as two twin tailed cats stepped out of the bush and walked towards Sango. One of the cats hopped up on Sango's shoulder, while the other walked straight to Kagome.

"These are Neko demons, but they're sweet. They can take two forms, this is one of them, the other, well you'll just have to see." Sango said.

Kagome kneeled down and held her arms open to the tiny cat, the lights in the courtyard was bright enough so Kagome could see the colors. The cat she had was cream colored like the other one, but instead of black markings, this one had white. And the eyes were the color of the ocean on a sunny day.

"What is this? A boy or a girl?" Kagome asked as she picked the cat up.

"We both have girls." Sango said.

"What's the name of yours, I'm calling mines Annika." Kagome said .

"Kirara"

"Annika and Kirara," Kagome said softly to herself and then spoke louder " So what is their other form."

Sango smirked " Watch." Then she looked up to Kirara and said "Kirara. Transform!"

Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and landed on the ground,flames rose around the tiny kitty and enveloped her in a huge ball of fire, after a second the flames died away to reveal a bigger version of the other cat, except this one had huge fangs, and fire surrounded her paws and tail.

"Wow, and she's not burning?"

"Nope, not at all." Sango said " Kagome ask Annika to transform."

Kagome nodded as she spoke " Annika, transform!"

Annika jumped out of her master's arms and started transform before she even landed. Kagome watched in awe as blue flames swirled around Annika and covered her completley, the blue flames then died down and revealed a bigger Annika. Just like kirara she had flames surrounding her paws and tails,only diffrence was hers was blue.

"Miroku you'll ride with me on Kirara, InuYasha you ride with Kagome!" Sango ordered as she jumped on Kirara and waited for Miroku to hop on.

Kagome was excited as she got on and held on to Annika. InuYasha got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Kagome felt her heartbeat speed up, and her cheek became heated .

"Aw right, now the real fun begins!" he cheered as Kirara and Annika leapt up in to the sky, rising higher and higher.

"Your right, this is better than the ball. Atleast I don't have to keep pretending to be interested." Kagome said aloud.

"Kagome, I bet me and Miroku could beat you and InuYasha in a race." Sango called loudly.

"Keh! You wish Sango!" InuYasha yelled " First one who makes it to my kingdom and back before the ball is over wins, and those who wins gets to order the losers around."

Sango gave him an are you stupid look but shrugged " Fine, it's a race."

Kagome urged Annika to fly faster than Kirara, and they did. But a couple of times Miroku would grope sango and she ended up smacking him so hard that he fell off most of the times. InuYasha laughed harder each time " At this rate, we're going to win." A couple of minutes later Kagome and InuYasha arrived at his kingdom, and waited a bit, letting Annika get her rest. Then they took off, passing Sango who was heading towards the castle of the west, holding a knocked out Miroku. Kagome and InuYasha was laughing as Annika landed back in the courtyard. They both got off and petted her affectionatley, she in turn purred and leaned into their touch.

"Damn It!" They heard a girl yell. InuYasha and Kagome bursted into laughter as Kirara landed, Sango flew Miroku off Kirara and hopped down, she marched over to the knocked out monk and picked him up, shaking him awake.

"Hm?Huh? Wha?" Miroku mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"You stupid lech, if only you could have restrained yourself we would've won. Why I oughta beat you to obivion." Sango growled out.

"Oh It's My Love. What are you doing in my dreams? Oh. I see your here to strip for me aren't you?" Miroku asked sleepily as he placed a hand on her chest.

InuYasha shook his head as Kagome eyes widened in surprise.

Sango's face went red as she slapped the monk so hard he fell back unconcious.

"Womanizer." Kagome said, then walked up to Sango,who looked really flustered.

"Sango, Thank you." Kagome said as she pulled her friend into a hug, Sango hugged back " For what?" she asked.

Kagome pulled back" for this amazing present. You and InuYasha, both gave me such amazing gifts, I don't even know how I can repay you both."

InuYasha walked up to her " You don't need to repay me, it's your birthday dummy" He said.

Sango nodded " Yeah, it's your birthday beautiful. Just enjoy it. But if you really want to repay me, then you should order Miroku to dress as a lady until InuYasha leaves."

Kagome nodded "Its a deal. he deserves it in a way."

"Yeah." Sango said.

Kirara and Annika both glance at one another as they reverted back to their original forms and headed back to their own masters. InuYasha and Kagome both watched as  
Annika looked towrds Miroku and growled threateningly before launching her self up on to Kagome's shoulder.

"Looks like I don't need to worry about the pervert when I leave." InuYasha said as he petted the tiny kitty " Annika will protect you when I'm not around."

Kagome laughed " Yeah." but what she thought was _'He was worrying about me!'_

Sango sighed as she looked down at the monk, leaning down she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him back towards the ball. Kagome and InuYasha along with Kirara walked behind the pissed Demon Slayer and made their way back. Sango grumbled the whole way back "Stupid Monk." She muttered as she looked back towards her two friends.

"Hey, I'm going to put this Idiot in his room, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Okay." They both said as the waved goodbye to Sango.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" InuYasha asked as he turned to the silent princess on his right.

Kagome shook her head " No. I have to go back." she said as she looked up into the night sky, taking a deep calming breath, she looked back towards the ballroom and had a determined look on her face, she looked back at InuYasha, who offered her his arm ,she laced her own through his and allowed him to lead her back into the party.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" They heard their names being called. The pair both turned towards the source of the call, and smiled. It was their parents. The two young teens walked forward,arm in arm to their parents, who's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Where have you two been?" Kagome's father asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but InuYasha beat her to the punch "Sango wanted to give Kagome her present without everyone seeing. So Kagome, me and Miroku followed Sango and lets just say. This is one amazing Kitty."

The adults looked at each other in confusion, but when Annika meowed, all their eyes were drawn to the source.

"Oh what a cutie!" The two women gushed as they both reached out and petted her gently. Annika leapt from her perch on Kagome's shoulder to her mother and started to rub her head against the queen's affectionately.

"What's her name?" Izayoi asked, turning to Kagome.

"Annika." She replied. Annika purred as she jumped on to Izayoi's shoulder and rubbed her head against her cheek.

"She's is so sweet." Izayoi said as she reached up and grabbed Annika and brought her in front of her face, placing a kiss on Annika's nose and then putting her into Kagome's outstretched hands.

"She is." Kagome agreed and placed Annika on InuYasha's shoulder. Annika mewed happily as she rubbed her nose against InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha laughed as he petted the feline.

"Look's like she took a liking to InuYasha." His father commented, observing how the kitten reacted to both Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome giggled as she spoke " Yeah."

"Great. More females for me to deal with." InuYasha grunted.

Kagome raised a delicate brow " More? You mean, I ain't the only female in your life! Why you dirty little-" Kagome said but was cut off as InuYasha placed a clawed hand against her mouth to muffle what ever she was going to say

"Calm down Kagome, why so jealous?" InuYasha taunted.

Kagome glared at him,seeing that his hand was still placed over her mouth, without a second thought she bit down on his hand, hard, her fang pierced his skin and drew blood.

"Oww!" InuYasha yelled, everyone turned their head to the wounded prince who was nursing his hand.

Kagome looked smug though as she leaned forward, her face was inches away from the prince "So what if I am? I am your mate. I have a right to be dummy. Besides, now I understand a little more about my feelings about you, and I ain't going to let you go around flirting with every female you see. Cause if you do, let's just say that you'll pay dearly my prince." she said threateningly.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her " Oh yeah? Fine, then you can't flirt with any princes, unless they are me. No other male can touch you, kiss you. If they do then You will pay dearly as well Princess."

"Lover's Quarrel!" Kagome's mother whispered to her husband.

"Their first one yet." InuTaisho said.

"And so not their last." Izayoi and Hojo said at the same time.

"Finally they get with the program." Sesshomaru said as he walked up and stood next to his father.

Kagome eyes narrowed " Pay? How am I going to pay? I'm a girl! you can't hit me."

InuYasha smirked " I don't need to hit you, heck I wouldn't even dream of hitting you. Not after what you did to me when we first met, but thats beside the point, You will pay. Each time a prince tries to flirt, touch or kiss you, you will get annoyed the heck out of. I will make you go crazy to the point where you'll rip your own hair out." InuYasha promised.

Kagome leaned back and relaxed " Fine. But what about Miroku? You know how much he likes to grope women." She whispered.

InuYasha growled "I'll deal with him." was all he said.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and a smile creeped up on her face as she turned to her father " Daddy? How about a dance?" she asked.

Hojo smiled kindly at his daughter " I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out on to the dance floor, away from the slightly annoyed prince, who was now licking his hand.

"InuYasha, don't lick your hand sweetie."

InuYasha looked up to see his mother in law leaning down, holding a handkerchief in her hand. " Give me your hand." She said as she held her own out, waiting.

"There is no need mother, I can take care of myself." InuYasha said respectfully.

"Nonsense. Now give me your hand."

InuYasha placed his hand in his future mother in law own hand and watched as she wrapped the handkerchief around and tied it.

"There we go. You're good to go now honey." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up.

"Thank you." InuYasha said and turned his attention towards his princess, who was smiling as she danced with her father._ 'She's radiant, beautiful...and annoying, dumb, mean...but she's mine.' _InuYasha thought with a fond smile as he reached up and petted the sleeping feline on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Aweh! how cute...they are getting with **_**the program after all! lol...so what cha think? **


	9. The Night Of The New Moon!

**_Okay guys here we are chapter 9! I hope you all like it...and please review.._**

**_InuYasha: Yeah you guys better...if you do she might have a sexy scene...ya know ;)_**

**_Mystery: Stop trying to seduce the readers you boob!_**

**_InuYasha: boob? seriously?_**

**_mystery:_****_Yeah...you are a boob! _**

**_InuYasha : Oh...really? *Smirks sexily and advances towards mystery* Should I...perhaps...change your view on me. *he says huskily*_**

**_mystery: *Faints from the sex god* _**

**_InuYasha: *Catches mystery and smirks* Gets her every time *Turns and face the readers* Hey, even though she doesn't own me or the other characters...she does put a lot of thought into the story,..so how about you review for me? maybe I can help you out...*pervy grin*_**

**_Mystery: *Whispers* You've been hanging with miroku haven't you._**

**_InuYasha: *scoffs* who do you think taught Miroku the cursed hand trick? that's right it was all me baby!_**

**_Mystery: Oh my gosh...I'm in the arms of a pervert...a sexy perv at that! Ahhhhh!_**

* * *

Chapter 9: The night of the new moon, something different!

Three years has passed and Princess Kagome and Prince InuYasha relationship of tormenting each other like how they used to when they were children. The two kept true to their promise, they both changed. They still had their quaralles. But they were in love. The two grew closer to one another after Kagome's birthday ball. Things were perfect,besides the war and all.

"Are we there yet?" A sixteen year old Kagome asked, still staring out the window of her carriage.

"Be patient child!" Miroku groaned.

"I dont want to." Kagome said back.

"You should!"

"Well I don't!"

"Knock it off you two!" Sango yelled, and turned towards Miroku who was about to argue back " Shut it!"

Kagome sighed as she leaned back and began to stroke the feline who was sitting next to her, the feline stretched out and yawned.

"Oh Annika, I'm bored." Kagome said to her neko demon and then a thought came to her "Sango, can I go on ahead, with Annika?" she asked.

Sango bit her lip " I don't know, you can't go alone."

Kagome sighed " Then you come with me, you have Kirara, she should be able to fly now."

Sango glanced towards Kirara " How about it Kirara? Do you feel like stretching your legs?"

"Mew." Kirara said as she rose up and stretched.

"Stop the carriage!" Kagome called out to the coach person. The carriage pulled to a stop. Sango and Kagome both stood up and exited the carriage.

"Annika sweetie!" Kagome called from outside the carriage, the tiny neko demon leaped out of the carriage and transformed along with Kirara.

"What about me?" Miroku whined.

"Stay with the carriage, and make sure nothing is stolen." Sango said as she lifted her skirts and climbed on Kirara.

"Yup." Kagome said as she lifter her lilac colored skirt and waited as Annika lowered her self so Kagome could sit, Kagome then reached for her cloak and pulled the hood up over her hair, so it wouldn't get messy. " Don't worry Miroku, you'll see us soon. Just be patient!" Kagome said with a laugh as she grabbed onto Annika who leapt up into the sky.

"Thats not fair!" Miroku whinned behind them. The two girls laughed as they soared up high in the sky, both enjoying the change of scenary. Sango was smiling as she let her hair down from it's usual pony tail and enjoyed the feel of the wind running through her hair. Kagome got really impatient when they crossed the western border, she wanted to be with him already. But she wouldn't make Annika push her self to much, Annika and Kirara had been in battle recently along side their masters, two new evil beings appeared, each trying to overthrow the kingdom. While up in the air, two weird demon from the north came to try and steal Kagome from her flying neko demon. Annika in turn ripped both the demons apart, but a third demon came up and yanked Kagome off and sent the princess pummeling to the earth. Kagome didn't scream, instead Sango and Kirara came up and caught her.

"Annika!" Kagome called to the confused saber tooth cat who looked around in panic for her master. Hearing her name Annika came flying at super speed, Kagome hopped on her precious feline and murmured soothing words to the upset feline to calm her down and then the two went off to battle. Kirara and Sango though, they were both concentrated on the demon in front of them, that they didn't see the giant centieped until it was to late. Mistress centiepede had sink her fangs into Kirara's paw and sent her flying into a tree, injuring her and Sango in the process. The demons didn't get away though, for both Kagome and Sango got their revenge.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango call her, snapping her out of the memory,and turning to face the demon slayer.

"We're here!" Sango said and pointed to the castle in front of them.

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward to whisper in Annika's ear "Ready to see your other Master sweetie?"

Annika's answer was a quick descent, that had Kagome frowning. Annika was going down super fast, faster than she should. Kagome spoke after a moment " Annika, don't push yourself,you just recovered." She scolded the fire neko, who slowed down just a little. Kagome sighed _'She's just as impatient as me.' _she thought as Annika leapt down and landed in front of the Castle, placing her paws firmly on the ground.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked and saw InuYasha running up to her.

-InuYasha-

_'She's here!'_ he thought as he watched Annika speed down towards his castle. He watched in confusion as Kagome frowned slightly at Annika before saying something. Annika had slowed down a bit.

_'Did something happen to Annika_?' InuYasha wondered as Kagome relaxed, but worry was still on her face. Annika leapt out of the air and landed a couple of feet away.

"Kagome!" He called for her, running up, feeling a smile form on his lips.

Kagome looked up and smiled, Annika crouched low and he watched as Kagome got off and run towards him, closing the distance between them. InuYasha caught her and spun her around. Both laughing.

"I've missed you." Kagome said as she pushed the hood that was covering her head back, revealing her black and silver hair that was pulled up and had a few loose curls hanging to frame her face. InuYasha grinned "Of course you did, heck I'd miss me to, if I was engaged to myself and only allowed to see me every 6 months." he said to Kagome, who smacked him on his chest lightly.

"You never change." She sighed as she broke away from him and headed over to her in laws.

"Mother, Father, Brother!" Kagome said as she ran up to them and pulled the three smiling adults in to a big hug " I've missed you guys so much." she breathed out as she pulled away and placed a kiss on each adults cheek.

"Kagome, We missed you too honey. By the way how's the wa-" Izayoi started, but was cut off by Kagome's pleading look.

_'Oh thats right, she made us keep the war a secret from InuYasha. But it's been kind of difficult since we sent most of our army there to aide them.'_ Izayoi thought.

"The water supply is good as ever." Kagome replied as InuYasha came walking up towards them.

"Thats good to hear." Sesshomaru said, Kagome turned to face him and her jaw dropped. Sesshomaru, had changed. Seriously, his usualy long silver hair now had strips of black, and his eyes had brown flecks. He also gave a toothy grin, which was sooo unlike him.

"Oh my goodness, who's going to be my sister in law?" Kagome squealed as she ran up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand in her own.

Sesshomaru blushed as he looked away " I don't know. It could be a while."

"Maybe. Maybe not. She could be waiting for you right now." Kagome said

Sesshomaru looked back to face Kagome " Well we'll have to wait and see."

Kagome sighed as she let go of Sesshomaru's hand " Yeah, your right."

"Kagome." InuYasha said as he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him, she frowned up at him she was upset. " Kagome, I was joking. You know I missed you." he said as he caressed her cheek. Kagome tried to look angry, but sighed in defeat as she leaned into his touch " I know." She murmured " But sometimes I'd like it if you could just be honest with how you feel. Not beat around the bush and have me guess."

InuYasha grinned " I'm sorry. I'll try to be a bit more open...like Sesshomaru. If you want we can even have girl talk and talk about who we love and liked and flirted we can even tell each other our secret in each others room, and have a pillow fight." he teased.

Kagome glared at InuYasha " Stop it already!" she said as she pulled away from InuYasha and walked back to Annika who had already reverted back to her smaller form and picked her up and walked towards the gardens.

InuYasha scoffed as he turned back to face his parents "Jeesh, what's her problem?" He asked. Sesshomaru glared at him "You must be stupid if you don't know."

InuYasha growled back " What I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Actually, you just teased her, all she wanted was for you to be more open to her and you teased her for being a girl." His father ponted out.

InuYasha looked toward his mother and Sango who were both shaking their heads at him.

"Fine!" He huffed as he took off running in the direction that Kagome had dissapeared to.

-Kagome-

_'Gosh, he is so Infuriating!' _Kagome thought as she ran towards the maze, that reminded her of the one she had at home, and dissapeared into it. She continued to walk and follow the turns until she came to the middle, where she stopped and put the fire cat down. The middle of the maze was beautiful. It had a water fountain and a bench. There was also roses growing all around. Kagome reached and plucked a red rose and held it towards her nose, inhaling it's intoxicating scent as she sat down by the fountain and looked at her reflection. Kagome had matured alot in the past 3 years. She had lost the baby fat on her face, and her hair had grown longer. She also had plumper lips and long thick lashes. Her body also developed and filled in. The dresses she wore now hugged her curves and flaunted them. Just like this lilac dress she was wearing. It was a short sleeve, and laced up the front,and showed her boobs off perfectly, the bottom was poofy and fell to the ground. She was no longer a flat chested uncurvy kid. she was a women. Sighing Kagome leaned back as she heard InuYasha approach.

"What is it now InuYasha?" she asked dully, refusing to turn and look at him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"I believe you said something similar to that earlier. did you not?" Kagome said, directing her annoyance at him.

"I did, but I didn't think before I said what was said. I never meant to make fun of you."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Ah," InuYasha said as he scratched the back of his head " I don't know."

Kagome felt her eyes flash " You don't know?" she asked in a dangerous tone, turning to face InuYasha, who stepped back in surprise to see that her eyes had gone red, with teal irises.

-InuYasha-

_'I thought they said we get a few things from our mates, not everything!'_ he thought angrily as he saw his own demon looking at him from her eyes _'People don't know shit! they need to get their facts straight!'_

"Kagome! I uh..." InuYasha tried to say, but stopped when he saw her stood up and hiked up her skirts as she ran away from him.

_'Damn.' _he thought_ ' No point in chasing her now, she won't listen once she's this pissed.' _

"But didn't she say that no matter what, she'll always forgive me?" InuYasha wondered as he let his mind drift back to when they were thirteen.

**-Flashback-**

_"Your lying, and because your lying you can leave." she said and turned away from him._

_InuYasha reached out and grabbed her hand " I'm not,I really am sorry Princess.I don't mean to be cruel or mean towards you, it just happens. But I can change, I promise to try. please forgive me and give me another chance" _

_''Of course I forgive you InuYasha. No matter how much I try to resist, I always will forgive you." Kagome said as she turned and gave him a sheepish smile._

_"Really?" InuYasha asked in shock._

_Kagome nodded "Really."_

_"Always?" he asked._

_"Always. Even though sometimes I wish I could hold a grudge." She muttered._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yeah, she'll forgive me. But I should remember not to be an ass to her." InuYasha mumbled to himself as he looked down to see Annika looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Are you mad at me too"? he asked the fire neko, who launched herself into his arms and rubbed her head against his.

"Well atleast you still love me." He muttered as he left the maze.

~That night~

Kagome stepped out of the tub, wrapped up in a towel,and walked over to her wardrobe and started looking for something to wear for dinner. Miroku had showed up not to long after them and the maids had put everything away. Kagome frowned until she pulled out a deep crimson looking dress.

_'Perfect!'_ she thought as she layed it out_ 'It's InuYasha's favorite color so it'll capture his attention, and with the way it hugs me like a second skin, he won't be able to resist!'_

Kagome quickly put on her slip and whatever else was supposed to go on, and rang for a maid who helped her with her corset. Then she put the dress on and tied the ribbon in the back, Kagome then slipped her feet into her black boots and laced them up. Then she headed over to her vanity and did her make up, she applied some eyeliner, mascara and rose red lip color to her lips. Kagome smiled at her reflection as she brushed her hair and debated whether to leave it up or down.

_'Down,'_ she decided _'InuYasha loves it when my hair is down' _Kagome placed her brush down and reached for a black ribbon, she put it in her hair and made a big bow( Kind of like how Ariel's bow is in the little mermaid). Then she sprayed a little perfume.

"There we go." She said and then remembered her necklace, She grabbed the necklace and fastened it around her neck, fingering the paw,watching as the sapphires glinted in the light.

Kagome moved to rise up from her seat but stopped when she felt her self pulse.

_'Huh?' _she thought as she glanced in her reflection and saw that she was pulsing again, she watched in amazement as her black hair faded to Silver and then her eyes turned to a topaz color. Her fangs lengthened as did her nails, which was now claws, and her ears morphed, instead they became little triangle things on her head, dog ears. The pulsing died down and left Kagome looking in her reflection in shock.

"Oh my!" she panicked as she bolted from her room and headed towards InuYasha's room even her speed was faster, when she was normal, she ran faster than any human, but not as fast as InuYasha, she had half of his speed. looks like she got all of it now, because she arrived at his door a few minutes faster.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as she knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

Kagome opened the door and walked in, kicking it shut behind her as she walked towards InuYasha who was sitting down, reading a book.

"InuYasha." She called, trying to remain calm. He must've heard the panic in her voice because he folded the page he was on and closed the book,placing it on the table next to him.

"Kagome are you all rig-" He said but stopped once he saw her, he stared at her in surprise,

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he stood up, his Violet eyes filled with confusion, surprise.

"I don't know." She said "It's the night of the new moon. It must be since your human, maybe it did a switch?"

InuYasha ran his hand through his black hair " Maybe." he said as he watched her pace.

"Kagome, relax," he said.

But she didn't instead she kept pacing.

"Kagome," InuYasha called her gently as he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him " Is it so bad that your a half demon tonight?" he asked her gently.

Kagome snapped her topaz colored eyes to him " No, not all. It's great. I'm sorry If I'm making you feel like it's not. I'm just in shock." she said.

"It's okay Kagome. By the way I'm sorry too, for how I treated you earlier today."

Kagome smiled " I already forgive you dummy."

"Thats good." He said as he pushed her away from him to get a better look at her dress, which was his favorite color,Crimson red. It was off the shoulder, and hugged her body perfectly. Showing off her curves proudly, it was bunched up at the hips but flowed down to the ground. He could see the big ribbon tied at her back.

"You look beautiful" he said in a husky voice as he pulled her close to him again,and stared in her eyes.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a blush as she watched InuYasha close his eyes and lean forward. She too closed her eyes as his lips captured her own, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. She could feel InuYasha smile against her mouth.

"I love you." He said when he pulled back.

"I love you too." She said back.

"Always?" he asked.

"Forever!" She exclaimed and pressed her lips back against his, the kiss lasted a couple seconds before she pulled away and smirked.

"Come on, we have to go down to dinner." She said as she pulled him with her.

"Can't we just stay here and kiss one another all night long?" InuYasha whined.

Kagome shook her head " You don't wanna kiss all night long. You want something more to happen don't you." she stated as she watched him

InuYasha went red " L-like what?"

"I knew it." Kagome said as opened the door " Your becoming like Miroku."

"Keh!" Was all InuYasha said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Honey. It's not working. I can still see it. No matter how much you try." Kagome sanged as she walked out and went down the hall.

"Whatever!" he said as he shut his door and ran after Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing small kisses to her neck.

"InuYasha!" Kagome laughed out " Stop it. We need to go."

InuYasha spun her around to face him " I don't wanna." he said as he kissed her lips and felt her respond back. He felt his hands travel down her bodice and back up to her waist, leaving them there.

Kagome pulled away and looked up to him "We're never going to make it to dinner at this rate." she said as she stepped away fom him, a playful smile on her face,

"What are you planning?" InuYasha asked skeptically.

Kagome shrugged " Nothing. But I'm going on ahead, I'm hungry, unlike you." She said with amuesment as she turned and ran away from him, faster now with the demon speed.

"Hey!" he yelled as he ran up to catch her, but fell behind.

"Damn! This is why I hate the night of the new moon." InuYasha groaned as he walked the rest of the way alone.

-Kagome-

Kagome slowed down as she reached the dining room, she smoothed her dress and walked in with a smile on her face. Everyone in the room looked up and gasped in shock.

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"Yes?" She asked as she seated herself next to her mother in law, who was looking at her in awe.

"Wow,what happened?" Miroku asked, looking her up and down.

"I have no idea." Kagome said honestly " But It's the night of the new moon and InuYasha is human of course, but for some reason I changed into this form."

"Like a switch." She heard her father in law say.

"Thats my thought as well." She said,

"I guess this mate bond is more powerful with you and InuYasha" Izayoi said with a dreamy look " You two are meant to be." she sighed.

"Yeah. We are." They heard a masculine voice say next to Kagome.

"Hello honey." Kagome said as she turned and faced a pouty human looking InuYasha.

"You ditched me." He accused.

Kagome giggled a bit before she spoke " Well excuse me, but at the rate you were going we never would have made it to dinner." she pointed out.

"We would have!"

"Sure. Maybe at midnight."

"Not even."

"Even!"

"Exaggerating Wench!"

"It's not exaggerating if it's the truth!"

"So you admit you were exaggerating?" InuYasha asked her as a smile formed on his face, Kagome tried to look defiant but ended up smiling also " I wasn't InuYasha."

"You so were."

"You wish I was."

"Nope."

"Dork!" Kagome said with a laugh as she turned around and began to eat.

InuYasha reached for her free hand and interlaced it with his own, before turning back to his food and eating to.

"They're just to cute!" Izayoi whispered to her husband, never taking her eyes off the cute pair. They were now talking to each other in hushed whispers, laughing at something the other said.

"Don't they remind you of us?" InuTaisho asked her quietly. Izayoi turned to face him and nodded " They do." She said.

"Kagome!" Sango said after a while, interrupting the couple for just a moment.

"Yes Sango?"

"Don't you have wonderful news to tell your in laws?" Sango asked her with a wink.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me." Kagome flashed her a greatful smile as she turned to her other parents and grabbed Izayoi's hand, who looked at her questioningly.

"Like Sango said, I do have wonderful news" Kagome's crystal clear voice echoed throughout the dining room " My mother is with child!" Kagome exclaimed loudly,excited all over again.

"Sakura is pregnant!"

"Yes she is." Kagome replied after she took a bite of her dinner, wiping her mouth with her napkin she said " Kaede said she is about 6 months along, she also sensed that it's a boy!"

"What's the name?" InuTaisho asked

"Souta." Kagome said.

"Well look who's going to be a big sister, how are you feeling about that?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome said " Pretty good, since I'm not going to be with mother soon. I feel better that she has someone besides dad to keep her company." but for some reason, after those words left Kagome's lips, she sensed something wrong. Whatever it is, she knew she had to prepare herself.

* * *

_**Okay guys so here we are...something ain't feeling right and kagome doesn't like it one bit...what is going to happen? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR InuYasha A FAIRYTAIL : CHAPTER 10: UNFORTUNATE NEWS!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Unfortunate news

_**Okay guys here is chapter 10...I hope you guys like it...oh so I added deodorant because...I don't know...why not? right? so review !**_

_**P.s I don't own InuYasha or the characters!**_

_**P.s.s Check out my other InuYasha story, its called: My Always and forever!**_

* * *

Chapter 10:Unfortunate News

-Kagome-

Kagome awoke early in the morning to someone lying on the bed next to her, groggily she opened her eyes to see InuYasha sleeping peacfully with his arms wrapped around her. Kagome grinned as she placed her finger on his nose, moving down to trace his pouty looking lips, then moved up to trace his cheek bone, before caressing his face lovingly. It's been a week since she arrived and already he was sleeping in her room.

"It's rude to touch people when they are asleep." He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, topaz meeting sapphire.

"It's improper to be sleeping in a princesses bed before marriage." Kagome pointed out.

"Proper schmoper, it's not like we were doing anything Improper...that is unless you want to?" InuYasha asked with hope filled eyes.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him "Sorry, but I have to save myself for marriage." was all she said as she manuevered out of his arms and got out of bed, heading towards her vanity and grabbed her deoderant, and then headed towards her wardrobe.

"Keh, just crush my hopes why don't ya." InuYasha mumbled as he got out of her bed and pulled his boots on, watching as she grabbed out a pair of black leather looking breeches and a white frilly tunic and headed behind the changing screen.

"Well I'm not crushing it, I'm stating the obvious. Just be patient, we'll be married soon enough." she said as she pulled her dress off and hanged it on the screen, then she applied her deoderant and then pulled on her the tight leather breeches that her and Sango had created and tied it, then she pulled on the frilly shirt and began to tie the front, walking out she headed to her vanity and put the deoderant away before heading to InuYasha who was yawning.

"Would you tie the back of this?" Kagome asked as she turned around and swept her long hair forward, showing the strings that went from top to bottom.

"Yeah sure." InuYasha said as he reached out and began to lace the strings.

"You have to pull it tight though." She warned.

"Why?"

"Because this tunic has a built in corset, so that's what your tying, you just have to tighten it."

"Oh. Don't these squeeze the life out of you?" He asked as he tighten them.

Kagome pressed her hands to her stomach as she grunted out "They do."

"How can you live with them?"

"Easy,you put it on every day." she huffed out.

"Smart ass."

"Nah, it's just common sense." She breathed out and craned her head to look over her shoulder at him " Done?"

"Just about." he said as he tied the last one and dropped it. "There you go. "

"Thank you." she she walked over to her water basin and brushed her teeth and washed her face, grabbing the towel off to the side she dried her face and walked back to her vanity, sitting down she untied the ribbon and let her hair fall.

"I really hate brushing my hair sometimes." she grumbled as she leaned for her brush, but stop half way as a clawed hand beat her to it.

"Then let me brush it." InuYasha said as he put the brush to her hair and began to brush it through gently.

"No, you don't need to!" she said as she reached up to grab it from him, but he pulled it away from her reach.

"But I want to." he said as he looked into the mirror and met Kagome's blue eyes "Please."

Kagome gave in " Fine." she huffed and let him brush her hair until it was neat and and smooth she watched as he placed the brush down.

_'God I love him'_ she thought as she pulled her hair to the side and braided it, then she pulled up into a bun. A few strands of her hair fell free to frame her face but she ignored them as she reached for her brush and brushed her side bangs smooth and then reached for a bobby pin and pinned it down.

"Are you going to train with Sango?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome said when she stood up and faced him, feeling bad when she saw him look a little sad " I'm sorry, but I am a princess, not an ordinary one at that, and I need to be able to protect myself and others at all cost." she said softly.

"You speak as if you were going into battle." InuYasha joked.

Kagome felt her stomach drop as she let out a little laugh " Nonsense. But I do need to be prepared for whatever life throws at me." she said as she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out black boots and slipped them on then she grabbed her belt that she layed on the chair the other night and hooked it around her waist, grabbing her swords and hooking them on.

"You don't need to protect yourself Kagome, cause I'll be there to protect you."

Kagome side glanced him and instantly felt guilty, there he was, everything she could ever want. Honest, loving , protective and so much more and here she was keeping secrets.

"And I'll be there to protect you, no matter what." she promised him as she grabbed her bow and arrows and then her daggers.

"You don't need to."

Kagome looked at him "You can't tell me what I can and can't do, because I will lay my life on the line to protect you InuYasha. Even if I have to battle my way through hell it self."

InuYasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome quickly ran to him and placed her hand over his mouth, but it didn't stop him from talking though, even though it was muffled by her hand.

"Shh. I gotta go, I ain't go all day." She said, dropping her hand and walking to her door, swinging it open she glanced back at him "You can come if you want."

InuYasha shook his head " No. I'm going to go hang with Miroku and work on putting up a stronger and bigger barrier."

Kagome nodded " Okay, and then after I'm done I'll come and get you and maybe we can train together?"

InuYasha nodded " Sounds good."

"Great, well I'll see you later love." she said and then walked out of her room, leaving InuYasha there standing alone.

-InuYasha-

InuYasha sighed as he walked out shortly after_ ' I can't help but feel as if she's hiding something. Not only her but my family and our friends as well!' _he thought as he headed towards Miroku's room.

_'Might as well do something to take my mind off of it.'_He thought as he knocked on Miroku's door.

-Kagome-

"Should I tell him?" Kagome asked as she and Sango's swords clashed together. Sango face scrunched up in thought as she pushed her weight on to her sword, trying to get Kagome to go on one knee " Yeah, better you tell him then he finding out"

Kagome groaned" Your right." she said as she pushed Sango's sword off and sent the demon slayer sliding back, Sango came running up and started lunging toward Kagome,who blocked all her attacks easily and deciding to end it Kagome flicked the sword out of the Demon slayers hand, watching as it went flying to the opposite side of the room and fell with a _**'Clang'**_

"But, I'm scared to. What if he hates me after?." Kagome groaned as she sheathed her sword and collapsed on a pile of hay.

He won't hate you, he'll be pissed but thats only to be expected of him" Sango said as she sat next to her best friend.

Kagome nodded " Yeah. I know." she sighed.

"Princess! Princess Kagome!" she heard someone scream her name as they entered the training area, glancing up she saw a teenage boy with brown hair pulled up into a short ponytail, his eyes were brown and filled with sandness, Kagome could see that freckles decorated his face, he was dressed in the traditional demon slayer oufit.

"Kohaku?" Sango sat up as fast as lightning and rushed over to her brother " What's wrong?"

Kohaku shook his head in sadness at his sister "Nothing good. I was sent here by her majesty Queen Sakura to deliver this letter." Kohaku said as he held up a tan envelope to the princess, who had walked up to the siblings while they were talking.

Kagome looked at the envelope and felt her heart began to beat fast, slowly she reached for the letter and teared the envelope open and read what was on the inside. Her heart broke as she read. Kagome eye's began to water when she finished the letter.

"K-kagome?" Sango called her softly as she turned to her best friend.

Kagome looked up from the letter and could feel the tears falling from her eyes, she showed the letter to Sango. Sango read it and felt her own heart break for her friend.

"Kagome I-" Sango started but was cut off.

"Thank you Kohaku for delivering the letter, go back to my mother and tell her that I will be coming home." Kagome said in a strong voice, even though they could see that all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

"Yes Princess." Kohaku said as hugged his sister goodbye and took off running back the way he came.

"He was murdered." Kagome said flatly, tears still falling down her face. "I have to go back, my mother has the note that the murders left near my father's body."

"I understand, I will alert Miroku and let the King and Queen know of our departure. Just go to your room and change. Everything else will be taken cared of." Sango said to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly, and turned on her heels and ran out of the training area._ 'How can this be? Everything was fine when we left, the enemies had gone. There was no news of them for months.'_ she thought as she ran. Kagome continued to run until she reached her room, there she changed into a short sleeve black dress that ended right by her feet and slipped on a pair of black boots, and added her cloak. Kagome reached for her bun and then undid her braid, her hair fell in curls, she also took the pin from her bangs and tossed them on to a table.

"Lady Kagome?" A voice called through the door, from their scents she knew it was the maids.

"Enter." Kagome said dully as she fastened the necklace InuYasha gave her around her neck and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, she saw the maids begin to pack her clothes and took the dirty ones she had used today to be washed.

Kagome said nothing to them as she walked out and headed outside the castle. Annika had already transformed by the time Kagome stepped out the castle doors.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked to see Izayoi looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother, but I need to go back. It seems I have unfinished business to deal with." Kagome said as she walked up to the tear strickend lady.

"Please come back, bring your mother with you." Izayoi begged.

Kagome looked at Izayoi " I'll send mother here, but I can't leave the castle. I'm the heir to the throne Mother. I have to deal with things, and plan the next attack. All I'm going to say is that Whoever did this...they will not get away with it." Kagome said in a dark voice as she hugged Izayoi quickly and pulled back.

"What do you mean by plan the next attack?"

Kagome stiffened as she turned to see InuYasha standing behind her " There's to much to explain and so little time. I'm afaid you'll have to ask someone else for that answer InuYasha."

InuYasha fixed a glare on her " I knew you were hiding something." he looked around at everyone else " All of you!" he yelled, watching as his mother flinched and Father's jaw clenched, Sesshomaru just met his glare with his own.

"Don't be mad at them. If you have anyone to be mad at, it's me. I asked them to keep what was happening a secret." Kagome yelled back, making InuYasha flinch.

"Tell me then!, stop beating around the bush!" he said angrily.

Kagome shook her head " Like I said, I have no time. I wanted to tell you, I was planning to tell you, looks like you'll have to hear it from someone else." she said as she walked past him and climbed on Annika.

"My lord and lady, Thank you for having us," Miroku said as bowed to them, walking towards the carriage, that was already filled with their things. "Sorry for leaving like this though!"

Sango nodded from her perch on Kirara and watched Kagome turned and looked at them as she spoke " The funeral will be in a few days time. I'll see you all then."

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as Annika leaped up into the sky.

Kagome looked at him, tears fell as she watched him look at her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Bye, InuYasha." she sobbed out quietly when they were far from hearing distance.

"He'll forgive you Kagome, he loves you to much to not forgive you." Sango said to her as Kirara pulled up next to Annika.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Sango said.

_'I hope so, I can't bear to have InuYasha hate me for not telling him' _Kagome thought.

* * *

_**Review Please! and check out a new story I'm writing...its another InuYasha tale...called My always and forever**_


	11. My Dearest DaughterOf Darkness

_**hey, hey, hey! You know the drill! I do not own InuYasha or the characters...just the plot...I really had fun with this chapter, since from here things will go wrong...Review Lovelies!**_

* * *

Chapter 11: My Dearest Daughter...of darkness

Kikyo was looking into her mirror and watching the scene before her. Kagome had just recieved new about her _'Father's death' _and was now on Annika flying home, tears spilled down her face even more due to the fact that InuYasha was angry with her because he had found out her secret.

"Still watching her Kikyo?" a dark amused voice asked from behind her. Kikyo spun around and smiled at her dark lord.

"Of course I am." she said " That is my daughter after all, what kind of a mother would I be if I did not keep an eye on my own child naraku?''

Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke "Remind me again for the reason you let that wench Sakura conceive a child that is ours?'

Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she walked away from Naraku "Simple, I gave them my child so that I will be able to exact my revenge for my untimely death."

"Ah yes thats right." Naraku chuckled "and it was all because of that imitation jewel they gave you."

"Right. The Shikon no tama, the real jewel possess great power that can be used for good or evil, light or darkness, it can also be used for salvation or damnation." Kikyo said angrily "They entrusted me with the jewel, but what they didn't tell me was that it wasn't the real one but the fake one, so true to my word I protected the jewel until I was murdered by two demons Hiten and manten. They caught me by surprise, I havent had a good nights sleep in months and my powers had already weakened due to the dark evil that had begun to form in my heart. I died protecting that fake jewel leaving my younger and beloved sister Kaede behind."

Naraku's red eyes gleamed "Then the demon Urusue came into the picture and refashioned your body from graveyard soil and bones."

"Yes, indeed, she wanted to use me to seek the REAL shikon jewel, and because she thought to use me I eliminated her." Kikyo paused "and not to long after you found me."

"Indeed."

"Well you know what happened a year or more after that, but when I used one of your spiders to spy on our beloved King and Queen" Kikyo hissed " I found out the Queen's secret, she couldn't bear children, although she never told Hojo the idea started to form so i carried out my plan and took the child that I had managed to create in this body and placed her into Sakura along with the real shikon jewel that I took from the demon slayers, thanks to my corrupted powers I am able to do things that no other should."

"What about our other child, the unborn boy? What is his role?" Naraku asked.

Kikyo let out a dark laugh" His name is Souta, his purpose is to suck the life force out of that damned Sakura and cause her to go into early labor, he will be about 6 1/2 months but fully developed and healthy all thanks to Sakura's life energy, and beacause he will suck the life out of her she will surely die. Kagome is already the next in line, but once her fake mother dies she will be crowned Queen and sota the young prince. We will then come into the picture and start putting things in motion for Kagome's reign, fear will spread across the land, her kingdom will be powerful and no enemies shall attack. Kagome will have everything she deserves, even InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha are a perfect match, I ought to know, I willed it so. Kagome is a strong and very powerful young women who will need a King to match her own strength, thus InuYasha. Those two will be happily in love _and _at the same time sending the world into corruption."

"You are brilliant, not just the kingdom will be corrupted but the world be as well!" Naraku Laughed.

"Yes, Kagome may be pure now, but all this will corrupt jewel in her body and make her even more powerful, this is my revenge, this is our time, this is Kagome's reign, my beautiful daughter of darkness! The princess of Darkness!" Kikyo's maniacal laughed ringed out around the room.


	12. Bad Dreams

_**and here you go! Chapter 12! **_

_**I do not own InuYasha or the character just the plot!**_

_**Review guys !**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Bad Dreams

_Kagome was running, running far away from the evil that pursued her and threatened to consume her entire being, she was running towards the forest where there was a light pulsing, it was pink and bright, the only light in this dark forest._

_"Give me the jewel!" the creature behind her shouted._

_'Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!' she thought as she continued to push herself forward, her legs were burning._

_"Give it to me!" The creature screamed and launched to attack her._

_'I'm almost there!' Kagome thought as she turned to look back and saw the creature coming towards her 'No!' she thought and urged her feet to go faster, she felt her feet leave the earth as the creature attacked, sending her flying through the bushes and landing in a clearing._

_"Oww" Kagome said as she got up and rubbed her head._

_"Hey Stupid!"_

_A voice yelled at her, it sounded so familiar and was at the same time comforting, like a blanket. Kagome glanced around but saw no one._

_"Kagome! You stupid Wench! Up here." The voice continued to yell, the name calling seriously ticked her off._

_Kagome stood up and dusted herself off before looking up to the big tree, the goshinboku tree, what she saw literally lifted her spirit._

_"InuYasha!" she screamed at him happily, tears fell as she started walking towards her hanyou, slowly climbing up the roots until she was face to face to her pinned hanyou._

_InuYasha was dressed in a red robe and haori, his feet was bare and his hair was still the same, long and beautifully silver, the roots around the tree had wrapped around him like a mother holding a young babe._

_"Yeah,Yeah I know." he said grumpily as he tried to pull himself away from the tree, but it was futile, the roots wouldn't budge. InuYasha sighed in defeat before looking straight into her eyes "The creature is coming Kagome, you aren't safe, you need to run and run as far away as possible." he said._

_Kagome gave him a sad smile "I'm afraid I can't do that, I can't leave you behind, besides something tells me that no matter where I go, the evil will always and forever find me, almost as if it needs to be a part me." _

_"Kagome, no." He said angrily " You can't give into it! Don't give up when you hardly put up a fight in the first place." InuYasha's topaz eyes widened as a loud noise was heard_

_"Kagome, be-!"_

_InuYasha never got to finish his sentence as Kagome felt pain in her side before she was yanked away and tossed up high into the air. _

_Blood spurted out of her body as she flew, Kagome watched as a tiny pink jewel came out of her side, covered in her blood._

_'Is that the shikon Jewel?' she first thought, then 'It came from inside of me. What was it doing inside of my body?'_

_**"Kagome**!" InuYasha screams pierced the sky._

**"Kagome!"**

Kagome heard someone call her, she opened her eyes to see Sango and Kirara, along with Annika flying down towards her, she felt the breeze pass her and saw her hair flying upwards, she looked around and saw that she was falling, down to the earth, which was still a thousand feet away.

Kagome stayed calm as she lifted her hand towards Annika who was still quite a distance away from her.

_'Am I going to die?'_ She thought as she watched Annika, who was racing towards her as fast as she could_ 'Will I die without apologizing to InuYasha?' _

"Kagome!" Sango screamed at me, I gl_a_nced up to see Annika swooping down to go under me, I landed softly on my neko demon.

"Kagome, You are forbidden to fall asleep on Annika when she is flying!" Sango scolded me, but I payed her no mind, because my thoughts have drifted to my side, where there was intense pain.


	13. What Should I Do?

_**hey guys...sorry for making you guys wait soo long for this chapter...I know its kinda short but...atleast you can read it...and for those of you who like this story be sure to check out my other Inuyasha fanfic...its called My Always and Forever.**__**ahh,..well that's all.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters the plots are mine and yeah..**_

_**Read!**_

* * *

Chapter 13 :What should I do?

Kagome arrived home in a daze, she hadn't stopped thinking about her dream and the pain that had came with it. She walked straight into the castle, not bothering to wait for Sango or Miroku, she needed time for herself. As she walked she noticed that the castle had some how seemed darker, colder.

"Where is the servants?" she asked her self as she walked up the stairs and up to her mother's bedroom, the walk wasn't long, in fact it was short, way to short. Kagome took a moment to recollect herself before knocking on her mother's door and entering. The room was bleak, boring, plain and it was a wreck. Kagome followed the sounds of her Mother's sobs and found her out on the balcony, crying her eyes out.

"Mother." Kagome called gently,waiting for her mother to turn to face her, but she didn't. Instead the crying had ceased and her mother had started to speak.

"He was found yesterday in the gardens." Mother said thickly " His throat had been slit opened and he was left to bleed out, no one saw who did it." Her mother paused to take a deep breath " Whoever did it though, had left a note."

Kagome heard her mother's dress rustle as she turned around to face her, eyes red and looking more or less like the living dead, Mother walked to her and handed her a black envelope.

"Read it." Her mother commanded.

Kagome quickly opened the envelope and read the note inside, what it said was:

_This is only the beginning_

_Your life is next but when?_

_Time will reveal all secrets,_

_including yours, Enjoy life while you can Sakura! _

_Becasue yours will be cut short, _

_just as mines was._

"What the?" Kagome said to herself "Secrets?" She looked to her mother who had looked away, ashamed.

"Mother" Kagome said slowly " What have you and father both been hiding?" she demanded.

Mother sighed as she walked away from me " Thats why they are called Secrets dear, and even though my life is threatened, I wont dare spill anyone of them. Like your father, I'll take this all to the grave." she said tiredly as she looked over the balcony " I just hope that I give birth to your new brother before I die."

Kagome took a deep breath before saying " You are all scared aren't you? You hide things, even if it costs you your life, don't you think that maybe whatever piece of information you have could help save you? Or are you being selfish and taking the easy way out mother?" she asked sarcastically before stuffing the note in her dress pocket and turning her back to her mother and striding away, she opened her mother's bedroom chamber to leave and slammed it shut behind her.

Kagome seethed as she walked to her room _'Now I know how InuYasha feels.'_

"Dummys!"She said angrily as she opened her door and shut it behind her, she kicked off her boots and shrugged off her coat before hopping on her bed.

"One person is upset with me, and Im upset with the world and at the same time my heart is being broken into tiny bits." She said aloud.

Kagome felt like an emotional wreck, she wanted to break down and cry, yet at the same time she wanted to scream to the world and laugh in everybodys face.

"What should I do?" She groaned out as she turned on her side and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall as she fell asleep

* * *

_**Okay DevilishAngel89 here...sooo...you know the drill...Review!**_

_**Muahahahha.**_

_**Ok**_

_**bye**_

_**:)**_


	14. Losing Myself

_**Okay guys here is chapter 14! and its a bit longer! yay!**_

_**So I do not own Inuyasha or the characters...plots mine..**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

_**Remember to REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Losing myself

Its been four days since then and Kagome was losing her mind. She couldn't eat and she barely even slept. Everywhere she went she couldn't help but feel watched, this had disturbed her stared out her room window, watching as a familiar carriage pull up outside.

"There here." she said emotionlessly,watching as InuTaisho step out before turning to help his wife, Izayoi, who looked saddened, then out came Sesshomaru who looked stoic as ever and then he came out.

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered his name, watching him turn to look around, probably for her or maybe even perhaps Miroku. She closed her eyes for a moment as a dizzy spell over came her and then opened to watch InuYasha who was now talking to Miroku, InuYasha looked concerned.

"Miroku, I hope you didn't do what I think you did." she murmured as she watch InuYasha step back and tilted his head up, looking to her room, his eyes found her and held her gaze, until she looked away as she pulled the curtain down, blocking her view of him, she couldn't look at him, it hurt to watch him, knowing she had hid things from him and yet he still was concerned for her.

"I'm horrible, truly horrible." she said aloud as she sinked to her knees in the middle of the room and stayed there, staring into her mirror for hours, her eyes never leaving her reflection, she looked horrible.

"Kagome?" It was Sango who called her outside her door.

Kagome rose on shaky feet and walked to the door, opening it just a bit to look out and see Sango standing there, looking nervous as ever.

"What is it?" She asked tiredly.

"Well Dinner is being served and your mother requests your prescence."

Kagome sighed " Do I have to go?"

Sango nodded " She said if you didn't come to dinner then she will come up her self and drag you out of your room, properly dressed or not."

"Fine, come in and help me get changed." she said as she opened her door wider to allow Sango in.

It took them a few minutes, Sango had chosen her dress to wear for dinner because Kagome could care less what she used and then Sango had took Kagome's long hair and brushed it until it was neat looking. Kagome took a quick look in the mirror to see that her dress was a dark purple and and the ties that laced the dress up together in the front was black, it was floor length and off the shoulder, she also had on a black choker. Kagome reached up to touch her hair, it felt like silk

"Lets go." Kagome said as she made her way to the door.

"Kagome! You can't walk around with no footware!"

Kagome shouted back " No one will notice, the dress is long, it hides my feet." she heard Sango groan behind her but followed her no less, they walked together down the stairs and into the dining area in silence.

"Kagome Sweetie!" Mother crooned, Kagome felt her self cringe away from the fake cheerfulness as she sat down, InuYasha sat on the opposite side right in front of her, she could feel him stare at her, she refused to look at him, instead she stared down at her plate that was loaded with food she wouldn't eat.

"Kagome! Say hello to InuYasha and his family! You know better than to be rude!" Her mother scolded.

"Hello." she said quietly, knowing that the demons and half demon heard.

Someone cleared there throat "So Kagome, how have you been faring?" InuTaisho asked. Kagome felt herself start to smile, not a happy one, but a sarcastic one, she didn't look up as she said "I've been fucking perfect."

The three males in the room who could hear gasped at Kagome's use of vulgar language, she never swore in her life, until now.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure " Have you been practicing your swordsmen ship."

"No." she said quietly.

Everyone remained quiet after that, eating in silence. Kagome, true to her word hadn't eaten at all, she didn't even touch her plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" InuYasha asked, noticing her untouched plate.

"Not hungry." she said.

"Aren't you ever going to look up?" his voice started to get angry.

Kagome remained silent.

"You can't keep trying to ignore us like we aren't here, beacause like it or not we are here Princess!" He sneered.

Kagome wish she could be angry, she wish she could get worked up and scream, but instead she felt like running away.

"I know that."

InuYasha scoffed " Seems like you don't."

"InuYasha!" his mother scolded.

"No mom!" he said " Look at her, she needs to hear this, she needs to know that I refuse to be with someone who is giving up on life, who rather slowly die then live. She acts like she is the only one who lost someone, she acts like she's all alone in this world!" he shouted.

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes_ 'Shows how much you know! i'm not being like this because I lost someone, no, its because of the evil I've been feeling, the nightmares I've been plagued by,Visions that haunt me day and night, fear that someday I won't be the same, and a feeling that tells me that I will be a pawn in the up coming game.' _she thought as she stood up from her chair, she clenched her hands into fists and forced the words out of her mouth "Excuse me." and left, once she was out of the dining room she made a mad dash out of the castle_ 'Air!' _she thought_ 'I need air, I've been cooped up in that castle for far to long' _ Kagome broke out into the night, the feeling of the wind rustled her hair and caressed her face gently, she felt her feet move towards the direction of the lake that was beyond the castle walls, it felt like the wind was pushing her towards that direction, urging her to go, silently she slipped between the hole in the wall that was the size of a human and was free, the wind whipped faster and Kagome took off in a sprint, she felt fantastic, even if it was temporary she wanted to revel in it, feet slapping against the grass she continued to push herself faster and faster until she was at the edge of the lake, it was magnificient at night, with the moon's reflection on the lake, making it seem like a mirror. she took a step forward, placing her feet into the cool water and then the other foot joined in, she stood there ankle deep for a moment before walking in, the farther out she got, the higer the water came, it went from her ankles, to her calves and then her knees until finally she was neck deep into the cool water. Kagome closed her eyes and held her face high towards the moon, drawing on its energy, for the first time in four days she felt relaxed and at ease.

"I wish this feeling could last forever." She said to herself as she opened her eyes and narrowed them in annoyance " I also wish that dog boy in there would be a bit more sensitive, but I guess thats what I deserve for putting him in the dark." she said as she leaned back into the water and let herself float, she closed her eyes as she began to submerged herself below the surface, she sank even further below.

_'Eventually a part of me will drown, I will slip away into the dark abyss and I shall be no more' _she thought as she opened her eyes and watched the sky from beneath the water, her breath escaped her lips in bubbles _'My body will still be here, however, the essence that makes me pure will be gone and in a way I have been murdered.' _The moon grew smaller as she sunk deeper, she looked around herself to see that she was surrounded in darkness, the occasional fish would swim up to her but quickly dissapeared. Kagome lifted both hands up high and watched it glow blue, she made a giant circle in front of her, in less than a second a orb of air formed around her, she took a deep breath as she floated in the bubble. (Think of hakudoshi as he regenerated his body.)

~InuYasha~

"Pathetic Wench!" I said angrily, crossing my arms as I looked elsewhere, I pretended not to care, when truth is I do care, I mean I am in love with her.

InuYasha tried to keep his feelings from reaching his eyes, he wanted it to remain unreadable to his parents.

"Inu..Yasha!"

InuYasha flattened his ears against his head as his mother screamed his name in frustration, you could feel the anger coming off her in waves. InuYasha gulped once as he turned to face what he has come to name...the mistress of hell.

"M-mother, I..uh..Its not what it...uh...I'm sorry?"

His mother's eyes flashed red as she opened her mouth and the screams from hell came out (If you ever saw Ranma and saw how akane's dad used fear to get Ranma to apologize or be more considerate, this is similar to that).

"You better be!" she hissed as she rose from her chair and walked to his seat where she yanked on his ear and pulled him up, his ear was in pain "Your also kind enough to go look for your mate and comfort her aren't you?"

InuYasha nodded his head " Of course mother, I'll get to that right away."

"That?" She fumed.

"I-I M-Meant her." He stuttered.

"Thats My boy, a very polite, kind, boy I have." she said as she looked to my father " Right Honey pie? Isn't InuYasha just like Sesshomaru? Very Respectful and mature?"

"I-I'm not like him." I stuttered out.

Mother turned her head in a flash and her eye's flashed red "Well you should be." She said sweetly, but I could detect the hidden meaning.

Mother released my ear and pointed a delicate finger to the doorway "Hurry Up InuYasha, she didn't need to cry to express her pain."

I nodded and took off, running down the hall and following her scent, at the same time I was cursing myself_ 'I'm such an Idiot! I overreacted, I was just worried since Miroku said she hasn't eaten anything in the four days she been home, she hasn't even done her princess duties, no practice or anything, she locked herself away. Then Sango slipped me a note under my tray that said she had a suspicion that Kagome doesn't sleep anymore. Perhaps there is more than meets the eye, but why doesn't she try to talk it out? she could have wrote me a letter, she knows I would've listened.'_ I thought but aloud I said " It's my temper, thats why she wouldn't tell me, she was scared."

I stepped out into the garden, her scent was strongest out here. I followed it out of a man size hole in the palace walls and down a grassy hill to the edge of the lake, that's where her scent ended.

_'Did she go in?'_ he thought as he took off his boots and tossed them to the side, he strode in the water until he was waist deep then he launched himself benath the cold water _'kagome, I'm sorry. I broke my promise to try and control my temper.'_ he thought as he swam deeper down and farther out, he pushed himself faster when he saw a blue light some distance away from him.

_'Kagome.' _he confirmed_ 'She's the only one with that much power.' _

InuYasha swam faster until he was right in front of the floating orb, Kagome was there inside, she was on her back floating, her hair flowed around her, it looked almost as if she was in the water itself. As InuYasha looked closer he could see that the skin under her her eyes looked bruised, he saw that they were open but unseeing.

"Kagome!" he screamed her name, the water flooded into his mouth, he quickly shut it and began to pound on the orb. _'She better not be dead!' _he thought in frustration as he stopped pounding on the orb and began to claw at it instead.

_'InuYasha, knock it off,'_

InuYasha froze as he heard Kagome's voice enter his mind, he looked up to see that she had turned her face in his direction and was staring at him in annoyance, besides her annoyed look he could see just how tired she really was.

InuYasha tapped at the orb in annoyance, showing her that he wanted to come in, in response she rolled her eyes.

_'InuYasha, use the spiritual power that you and I both share, think of this as practice. Just close your eyes and place your hand on the orb.'_

InuYasha did as she said but didn't close his eyes, instead he focused his gaze on the spot his hand was on and he saw a light purple light that streaked down, almost as if it were showing him where he could open it.

_'Thats it, now just open it.' _

InuYasha gave into the spiritual power and pushed into the orb, he landed on the bottom of the orb, he coughed up whatever water he had in his lungs.

"Why are you here InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up to see kagome's floating body slowly lowering itself in front of him.

"Well Why not?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him, she turned her face back up and sighed.

"Kagome"

"What?"

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Kagome was silent.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said.

-Kagome-

"You know you can tell me anything." He said.

Kagome shook her head " I want to tell you but at the same time I don't."

"Well you don't have to tell me now, take your time." InuYasha said gently.

I didn't say anything but nodded instead, i don't really know how to respond to him. I feel completley out of sync with him. So Instead I chose to be silent.

It was at that moment that another vision came, the pain was so intense it made me scream.

-InuYasha-

Everything was quiet in the orb, the only sound was Kagome's breathing. I had just leaned back against the orb and closed my eyes when I heard her scream. It was so loud that it made me press my ears against my head. I opened my eyes just in time to see kagome fall, I caught her seizuring body in my arms and shook my head in disbelief. Kagome's eyes had changed to my demon eyes, red with teal, and blood was pouring out of it.

I watched as her eyes began to move back and forth, as if she were reading a book, her lips were moving but there was no sound.

"Kagome!" I yelled as she began to scream again, I held her close to me and rocked her slowly.

_'I don't know what to do!'_ I thought as her eyes rolled back and she beagn to speak.

_"Blood...so much blood.." _

"Where?" I asked, looking around since there was none besides the one that was falling out of her eyes.

_"I-i don't want to! Inuyasha run! get away!Stop!"_ Kagome screamed and a blast of spiritual energy sent me flying away from her.

I slowly sat up, ususally her spiritual energy didn't hurt me because of the bond we shared, but whatever had been plaguing her had caused her to shoot out way to much to hurt me. I looked at my hands and saw that it was burned badly, blood was oozing out and the smell of burnt flesh lingered in this orb. I almost felt like retching, but the sound of Kagome sobbing made me stop, i turned my head to see her with her knees scrunched up to her chest rocking back and forth, her eyes were looking everywhere, as if there was something here that she couldn't see but sense.

"Kagome." I called her gently as I reached my hand out to her, her eyes met mine they were still the eyes of my demon side, just more crazed and filled with tears that had now stopped.

"InuYasha." she said quietly " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I nodded "It's fine."

Kagome narrowed those eyes at me " No, it's not fine, do you know what could've happened if you didn't share that mate bond with me? My spiritual energy would have done more than cook you! It would have obliterated you! So don't say it's fine, as long as your here with me your life will be in danger!" she said coldly before huffing and turning her face away.

-Kagome-

" As long as I'm unstable like this, you will not be safe around me." she said to quietly to him.

"Unstable?" He asked " Your not unstable! You just didn't get enough sleep!" he said angrily. Kagome felt like laughing at him, but she didn't instead she turned back to face him and waved her hand in a circle, healing him "It's much more than that InuYasha. What you witnessed was only a tiny piece of what is happening, fortunately I won't let you see the rest of it." she flicked her fingers once she saw that he was perfectly healed and kicked him out of her orb, he was sent flying back into another orb. Kagome looked away from him as her orb dispersed, leaving her in the cold water that was once comforting, but now held darkness. She swam up to the surface, she could hear InuYasha yelling for her but she chose to ignore him, she kept swimming until she broke through the water and inhaled air, then she began the short swim back to land, as she walked out of the lake, she felt heavy, not just because of her soaked dressed but because of the new burden on her shoulders. Kagome walked all the way back to her room on shaky legs.

-Kikyo-

Kikyo had watched the scene with Kagome and InuYasha, she watched as her daughters eyes became that of InuYasha's demon side eyes, but when her eyes started to pour out blood she knew what was going on.

"Damn her!" Kikyo shouted in anger as she waved the scene of her daughter walking to her room away "How dare she!"

"Kagura!" Kikyo shouted for the Wind sorceress as she walked to a brown table and picked up her silver dagger.

"You shouted?" Kagura said as she leaned against the door with her fan pressed against her face looking bored.

"I need you to take me somewhere." Kikyo stated as she placed the dagger in the folds of her dress.

Kagura nodded as she walked over to the balcony along with kikyo and picked a feather from her hair, tossing it up high, the wind carried them on top of it.

"Where we headed?"

"To the half demons village, I need to see a old priestess who lives there, you see she ain't your average priestess, she has visions and she can send those visions to a specific person, unfortunately she is getting in my way." Kikyo seethed out.

Kagura nodded and obeyed her mistress.


End file.
